C'est ma faute
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: EN PAUSE! Furuichi se fait kidnapper pour la troisième fois depuis le début du lycée. Oga veut le sauver, mais il arrive trop tard. AU, viols, violence, langage vulgaire, YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_C'est ma faute  
><em>**Genre: **_Angst, hurt/comfort, romance.  
><em>**Rating: **_M pour violence, langage vulgaire, viols et autres joies de la vie!  
><em>**Personnages: **_Oga et Furuichi, ainsi que leurs familles (les parents de Furuichi, Chikako et Nobuo, sont de mon invention)._

**Note: **_Voici ma première histoire. J'espère avoir un lectorat francophone pour ce pairing. Il ne me semble pas y avoir d'autres fancfictions francophones, si? Enfin, si je suis la première, j'espère que ça va être bon!_

_Au fait, j'ai fait exprès de mal écrire dans ce chapitre. Étant donné que la narration est au « je » (elle va varier de personnage d'ailleurs), et que le narrateur n'est nul autre qu'Oga (dont on sait que le langage est très soigné, ahem), j'ai décidé d'être un peu plus familière. Désolé si ça vous importune, avec Furuichi ça devrait être mieux écrit._

_Autre fait important : c'est un UA, ça veut dire que Beel, Hilda et Alaindelon n'existent pas (bou hou hou!). Ceci dit, en théorie, les autres élèves existent, mais disons qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'ils n'apparaissent pas. Compte tenu du sérieux de l'histoire, également, il se peut que les personnages soient OOCS. Vous êtes prévenus!_

_Aussi, puisque les personnages se connaissent depuis toujours dans cette histoire, ils s'appellent donc par leurs prénoms (fantaisies de l'auteur!). Donc, Takayuki = Furuichi et Tatsumi = Oga. Dans le doute, google it!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et si j'oublie quelque chose, alors tant pis!_

_PS : J'aime, que dis-je, j'adore les reviews! Ça me fait sentir aimée... Alors, si vous voulez que je sois de bonne humeur, écrivez-en! S'il vous plait!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV : Oga<strong>

Takayuki a été kidnappé!

Merde! Depuis le début du lycée, c'est la troisième fois! Et ça fait seulement deux mois qu'on a commencé... Non, mais, quel est le but? Pourquoi faire du mal à quelqu'un qui a aucun rapport là-dedans? La personne qu'ils veulent, c'est moi, alors pourquoi torturer un innocent? En plus, je finis toujours par les battre quand même, alors à quoi ça leur sert de prendre tous ces détours?

Je sais bien la raison qui les pousse à le kidnapper, mais je peux quand même pas les pardonner. C'est évident pour tout le monde qu'il est la seule personne au monde que j'apprécie, même si j'évite de le montrer. Il est bien le seul que je laisse me contredire (mais pas trop souvent quand même!), voire me tenir tête. C'est la seule personne que je tolère près de moi, simplement parce qu'il m'accepte comme je suis et qu'il me juge pas. Il supporte toutes mes sautes d'humeur et embarque dans tous mes plans. Il est là pour moi.

Moi, de mon côté, je le protège de toutes les racailles qui essaient de s'en prendre à lui. Je sais bien qu'en fait, je suis la plupart du temps la cause de ses problèmes, mais je les règle toujours du mieux que je peux, et il s'en plaint jamais. Au contraire, il se tient encore plus avec moi, comme pour me prouver que rien peut briser notre amitié. Je le mérite pas.

Évidemment, vu qu'on se tient toujours ensemble, les gens parlent autour de nous. Je sais pas combien de vauriens ont traité Takayuki de pute. Ils se sont tous mangé mon poing dans la figure, mais ça empêche pas d'autres de venir le redire. J'essaie du mieux que je peux de les faire taire, mais il y en a toujours qui en rajoutent. Je peux pas croire que quelqu'un peut avoir ce comportement-là. Un vrai homme se moque pas des autres. C'est que des mauviettes, des lâches. Ils méritent juste que je les punisse.

Sans compter que moi et Takayuki, on a pas ce genre de relation. On est les meilleurs potes du monde, c'est clair, mais pas plus. Notre amitié est la plus forte et personne pourrait la dissoudre. Puis en plus, il y a pas plus hétéro que Takayuki, il n'aime que les seins et les derrières des filles, alors la question se pose même pas. Il est pas intéressé par moi, c'est clair.

Enfin, avec tout ça, je dois encore aller le sauver. Il y a vraiment que des lâches, dans le coin, c'est pathétique. J'espère qu'ils lui ont rien fait, sinon ils vont payer. Je suis pas rancunier, mais si on fait du mal à un de mes amis, je riposte fort! C'est la moindre des choses, pour tout ce qu'il a à supporter de moi.

On m'a dit de venir dans un hangar désaffecté. C'est carrément dégueulasse. J'ouvre la porte géante qui grince si fort que j'en ai mal aux oreilles. Il fait noir, aussi je vois rien, mais je crois distinguer des ombres. Une chose est sure, en tout cas, c'est que c'est sacrément grand. Ça doit bien faire trente mètres carrés, même si je suis nul pour évaluer les grandeurs. Je sais pas à quoi ça servait avant, mais vu la couche de poussière au sol, ça doit plus trop servir.

Je suis les traces de pas au sol tout en essayant de distinguer mes ennemis. Je crois voire des ombres, je dirais cinq au total, et on dirait qu'ils sont prêts à m'accueillir. J'avance encore, puis je leur crie :

- Je suis là, maintenant rendez-moi Takayuki.

- Ça ne sera pas aussi simple, je le crains.

Un gars s'avance vers moi. On dirait bien que c'est le leader du petit groupe. Il fait trop noir pour que je voie son expression, mais rien qu'à sa voix, je sens que ce gars-là a un fusible de sauté. C'est un psychopathe, c'est certain. Un fou prêt pour l'asile. Je suis appelé un monstre moi-même, mais je peux dire qu'il est d'une autre catégorie. Il est un peu plus petit que moi, les cheveux courts, une apparence normale, quoi. Rien de très spécial, pourtant mon instinct me dit qu'il est très dangereux.

Il s'approche encore, puis sort un couteau d'une poche. J'ai à peine le temps d'éviter le coup qui survient quelques secondes plus tard. Il est rapide, mais je suis plus rapide que lui. Il se retourne, et je peux enfin voir son sourire, grâce à la lumière de la pleine lune qui entre par la porte. Il lèche son couteau d'une manière dégoutante et me dit :

- J'aime quand mes proies sont difficiles à attraper.

C'est à ce moment que j'explose. S'il y a une chose que je tolère pas, c'est de me faire traiter en moins que rien. Je lui crie à la figure :

- Je suis pas ta proie!

Et je prends mon élan pour lui asséner mon fameux coup de poing. Il l'évite de justesse, mais en se penchant, sa tête rencontre mon genou. Je l'assomme suffisamment pour pouvoir le ruer de coups. Bientôt, il est plié en deux sur le sol pour tenter d'éviter mes coups de pieds. Évidemment, c'est inutile, maintenant que je suis en colère, on peut plus m'arrêter.

Quelqu'un essaie de me prendre par-derrière pour me forcer à arrêter, mais je lui file un pain sans même me retourner. Je l'entends tomber à quelques mètres de là. Les trois autres gars qui sont là prennent peur et tentent de se sauver. Rapidement, je les rattrape et donne à chacun un coup de poing bien senti, avant de retourner vers leur chef pour l'achever. Je me penche au-dessus de lui, l'empoigne par le collet et l'approche à deux pouces de ma figure. Je lui dis :

- Déconne plus avec Takayuki, ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi. Si tu touches encore à un seul de ses cheveux, c'est pas à l'hôpital que tu te retrouveras, mais dans un cimetière.

Je vois la peur prendre place sur son visage. Il est assez sain d'esprit pour comprendre que je suis sérieux. Il bouge la tête énergiquement, pour me dire qu'il a bien compris, et je lui frappe le visage une dernière fois avant de me relever. J'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire pour l'instant, c'est-à-dire retrouver Takayuki.

Je fais le tour du hangar et le trouve finalement dans un coin. Je l'appelle, mais il me répond pas. Étrange. Je m'approche un peu plus, puis lui dit :

- Takayuki, c'est moi. Je suis venu te sauver.

Toujours aucune réponse. J'arrive devant lui. Il fait vraiment trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit, mais je vois bien qu'il est en petite boule, comme un animal traqué. Je m'agenouille devant lui et je répète :

- Takayuki, tout va bien, maintenant. Je me suis occupé des salauds qui t'ont kidnappé.

Toujours aucune réaction. Il a les yeux dans le vague. Ils l'ont drogué, les fumiers! J'essaie de lui tapoter l'épaule pour le faire réagir et il sort enfin de son état de transe. Il pousse ma main et me crie au visage :

- Laissez-moi tranquille! Me touchez pas!

- Takayuki, c'est moi, Tatsumi. Tout va bien, je vais pas te faire de mal.

Il me reconnait enfin. Il lève la tête et demande :

- T-Ta... tsu... mi?

Je lui fais signe que oui, c'est bien moi, et il a la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais le moins : il se jette dans mes bras et commence à pleurer. Je sais plus du tout où donner de la tête. Il tremble de partout, ses vêtements sont en lambeaux, et surtout, il a plus ses pantalons. Non, c'est pas vrai, ils ont pas fait ça...

J'enlace Takayuki le plus doucement que je le peux et j'essaie de le calmer par des paroles réconfortantes. Je sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je m'attendais pas à ça. Tout sauf ça. C'était vraiment un psychopathe, cette ordure! Je pousse mon meilleur ami gentiment et essaie de voir son état. Il a des coupures partout sur le visage, sur son torse. Ses yeux sont rouges et vitreux. Il a plusieurs bleus, probablement des fractures aussi.

J'essuie ses larmes et lui demande s'il peut se relever. Il me fait signe que oui et je l'aide à se tenir debout. Il semble si fragile, comme si un rien pourrait le briser. Il a jamais été fort, mais là, il est carrément détruit. Ses jambes aussi sont blessées partout, et il semble avoir du mal à seulement marcher. Je prends ses pantalons qui trainaient pas trop loin et les lui remets de peine et misère. Je peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'un liquide rouge et blanc coule d'entre ses jambes. Ce monstre, cette raclure, cette pourriture, ce gros dégueulasse! Il a osé!

La colère me prend, mais j'essaie de me calmer, parce que Takayuki reste ma priorité. D'ailleurs, je vois bien qu'il tient pas sur ses jambes, alors je le prends dans mes bras à la façon d'un bébé. Sa légèreté me surprend. Je sors du hangar pourri et me dirige vers l'hôpital le plus proche. À la lumière de la lune, je vois encore mieux ses nombreuses blessures. Ses yeux sont toujours dans le vague, mais il pleure plus. Il tremble encore violemment et marmonne des mots sans queue ni tête.

Je voudrais pouvoir fuir la réalité, mais je dois y faire face. Takayuki a été violé par un psychopathe, et c'est ma faute.

Putain!


	2. Chapter 2

_Je rappelle que cette histoire est notée M et que ce chapitre risque d'être particulièrement offensant! (comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre que je ne vous avais pas prévenu)_

_Alors, voilà le deuxième chapitre! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de le publier..._

_Le niveau de langage va être plus élevé, étant donné que Furuichi est le narrateur, mais en fait ce chapitre risque d'être le plus horrible que vous aurez à lire dans cette fic. Pas horrible dans le sens mauvais, mais dans le sens choquant. Enfin, vous allez voir._

_Sinon, j'aimerais bien avoir des critiques, si une personne me lit. Ça me motiverait beaucoup beaucoup! Vous pouvez tout me dire, y compris que vous trouvez ça mauvais (mais si c'est le cas, donnez-moi au moins une raison... je n'aime pas qu'on condamne sans explications). Évidemment, j'aimerais mieux avoir de bons commentaires. M'enfin..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV : Furuichi<strong>

_- Boss, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec lui?_

_- Il nous reste du temps avant qu'Oga arrive. Je ne savais pas que sa pute était aussi mignonne. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter?_

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Il fait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. J'ai mal partout, je me sens nauséeux. Le béton est froid sous moi. Je ne suis pas attaché, ni bâillonné, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger ni à parler. J'essaie de me rappeler ce que je faisais. Si je me souviens bien, je marchais jusqu'à chez moi. Tatsumi n'était pas avec moi parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. C'est plutôt rare, généralement il m'accompagne pour tout le chemin._

_Je marchais, et puis, soudain, plus rien. Et me voilà ici. J'ai le cerveau en compote, mais je réalise bien que j'ai été kidnappé. On m'a assommé puis trainé jusqu'ici. Pour la troisième fois depuis deux mois. Si seulement j'étais plus fort, rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Si je pouvais au moins me protéger..._

_- C'est le temps de s'amuser!_

_Je sens quelque chose de froid sur ma joue. Ça pince légèrement, puis la lame s'enfonce et me taillade la peau. Je voudrais hurler de douleur, mais je n'ai plus de voix. Le couteau se soulève et attaque mon autre joue. Je voudrais le pousser, riposter, mais je n'en suis pas capable. J'entends des rires autour. Ils sont plusieurs, au moins trois._

_Soudain, quelque chose de chaud et humide parcourt mes blessures. Ça me fait mal, mais je n'y peux rien. Le couteau s'enfonce dans mon cou, puis la langue lèche le sang qui en coule. Je ne sais plus très bien ce qui se passe, mais j'ai mal. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rien faire sans Tatsumi? Je lui cause toujours des tonnes de problèmes, il est obligé de me sauver à chaque fois. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir me défendre tout seul._

_Je gémis sans le vouloir. Mon corps réagit malgré la douleur. C'est dégoutant. Je vois enfin son visage, son rictus._

_- Je vois que tu y prends plaisir. Tu es vraiment une pute. Est-ce qu'Oga est le seul à t'enculer, ou tu laisses les mecs te sauter pour sauver ta peau?_

_D'autres rires fusent. J'entends une autre voix supplier le patron :_

_- Boss, laissez-moi le baiser aussi!_

_- Après, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Pour l'instant, il est à moi._

_Non, non, non, il ne va pas faire ce que je pense...! J'ouvre la bouche, j'essaie de me débattre, mais rien à faire. Aucun son ne sort, mes muscles ne réagissent pas. Je suis pris._

_Il commence à me taillader la poitrine. Je sens des larmes se mêler au sang sur mes joues. Il sourit toujours, il prend son pied pendant que je souffre. Et je ne peux encore rien faire. Je voudrais tant me débattre, mais la drogue m'en empêche. Si seulement j'avais été assez fort pour éviter de me faire kidnapper, je n'en serais pas là. Pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire sans Tatsumi? Il me protège sans se plaindre. Je dépends de lui pour ma sécurité, mais je ne le mérite pas. Pas avec ce que j'éprouve pour lui, tout au moins._

_À l'aide de son couteau, il défait ma braguette. Ça y est, c'est le moment fatidique. Je ferme les yeux. Ça ne sert plus à rien d'essayer de me débattre. J'aurais voulu que Tatsumi soit mon premier, mais j'imagine que ça ne se fera jamais. Si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments plus tôt, peut-être que je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui?_

_- Ah, tu es obéissant. Je savais bien que tu y étais habitué. Alors, sans plus tarder..._

_La douleur me fait rouvrir les yeux. Je voudrais hurler, mais je serre les dents ; un gout de sang envahit ma bouche. C'est dégoutant, dégoutant, et lui qui sourit toujours, à pleine dent, comme pour me narguer. Il sourit et coupe encore ma peau partout, partout où il y a de la peau à taillader. Il coupe, lèche le sang, coupe encore. Son mouvement de va-et-vient est rapide et chaque fois qu'il plonge en moi, je crois mourir. Je voudrais mourir._

_Il bouge encore plus rapidement, puis, avec un grognement, éjacule en moi. Je me sens dégueulasse, j'ai envie de vomir. Il se retire, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et dit, avec son rictus caractéristique :_

_- C'était décent, pour une pute._

_- Boss, boss, est-ce que je peux?_

_- Vas-y, il est tout à toi._

_- Merci, Boss._

_Lui et son sourire s'éloignent, mais un autre gars s'approche de moi. Ça n'est pas fini. Il s'agenouille devant moi, je vois clairement le désir dans le regard qu'il me lance. Je ferme les yeux; plus rien n'a d'importance. Il me retourne sur le ventre, empoigne mes hanches fermement et s'enfonce en moi sans prévenir. Je hurle dans le vide, sans produire un seul son. Je suis totalement à sa merci. Je pleure de frustration et de douleur._

_Il jouit rapidement en moi et me laisse retomber au sol. Je veux que tout ça s'arrête, que ça se termine, mais je sens encore d'autres mains sur moi, je ne sais plus qui me touche, je voudrais qu'ils me laissent tranquille, me touchez pas, me touchez pas, ME TOUCHEZ PAS!_

_- Takayuki, c'est moi, Tatsumi. Tout va bien, je vais pas te faire de mal._

_- T-Ta... tsu... mi?_

_C'est vraiment lui? Je reconnais son sourire, son sourire qui n'a absolument rien de cruel, ses yeux qui sont remplis de tendresse et non pas de désir. Tatsumi, Tatsumi, tu es venu me sauver? Je n'en peux plus, Tatsumi! Tue-moi, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi..._

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait clair. Le plafond est blanc comme neige. Je regarde autour de moi ; je suis dans un lit, dans un hôpital. Était-ce seulement un rêve? C'est ce que je voudrais penser, mais la douleur m'indique que ce n'est pas le cas. Je relève la tête et aperçois Tatsumi. Il est assis sur une chaise proche de mon lit. Il s'est endormi à moitié affalé sur le matelas, tout en ronflant et en bavant. Je reconnais bien là ses mauvaises habitudes de sommeil. Je souris malgré moi : il fait bon le revoir.

Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller et tente de me rendormir, mais des visions de mon cauchemar me reviennent. Je réalise enfin ce qui s'est passé : je me suis fait violer. Par plusieurs hommes, dans un hangar sale. Et c'était ma première fois.

Je me sens sale, tellement sale. Je voudrais me laver, enlever toutes les traces de viol sur moi, toutes les coupures que son couteau m'a infligées, toute la salive qu'il a étendue sur moi, tout le sang qui a coulé, le sperme étranger au plus profond de moi. Je voudrais effacer son sourire cruel, ses yeux remplis de désir et de haine, les rires qui fusaient autour de moi. Je voudrais pouvoir nettoyer tous les endroits de mon corps qu'ils ont touché avec leurs mains sales.

Mais plus que tout, je voudrais pouvoir effacer cette vision de moi que Tatsumi a eue. Je voudrais tant qu'il n'en sache rien. J'aurais voulu mourir là, plutôt qu'il me voit dans cette situation honteuse. Maintenant il sait combien je suis sale, sali pour toujours. J'aurais dû lui avouer mon amour avant que cela n'arrive. Il est trop tard maintenant. Il ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un d'aussi souillé que moi. Sans compter que je ne pourrais rien lui offrir. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai jamais envisager avoir du sexe avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée me donne la nausée, même s'il s'agit de Tatsumi. Même le contact de celui que j'aime le plus au monde me répugnerait.

J'essuie les larmes qui menacent de couler et m'assois dans le lit. J'observe mon meilleur ami avec un vague sourire. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il me protégeait des autres enfants quand nous étions au primaire. J'étais victime d'intimidation à cause de ma peau pâle et de ma couleur de cheveux, mais lui m'a toujours défendu sans jamais rien demander en retour. Ensuite, au collège puis au lycée, il n'a pas arrêté de me protéger de tous ceux qui me voulaient du mal. Vraiment, il a toujours été mon prince charmant, du plus loin que je me rappelle. Je l'ai toujours aimé.

Mais sottement, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Peut-être me laisserait-il s'il savait ce que je ressentais pour lui? Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être séparé de lui, aussi ai-je décidé de taire mes sentiments et de rester son meilleur ami pour toujours. Ainsi, je pourrais continuer à le voir chaque jour. Maintenant, je songe amèrement que j'aurais dû lui dire, au risque de le perdre, parce qu'il est trop tard.

Il bouge légèrement. Il se frotte les yeux, bâille, puis me voit enfin. Il se redresse et me montre son plus beau sourire. Je crois fondre. Je sens mes joues brulées de gêne et je détourne les yeux.

Il me demande :

- Ça va, Takayuki?

Son ton de voix est doux et réconfortant. J'ai toujours aimé sa voix profonde, mais en ce moment, je ne peux pas supporter l'inquiétude que je sens en elle. Je voudrais lui répondre, mais j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je regarde mes mains, joue avec, pour éviter son regard.

- Est-ce que tu as mal?

Oui, j'ai mal, mais physiquement, ça va quand même bien. Je veux lui répondre, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais je n'en suis pas capable. Ma vision s'embut.

- Takayuki, réponds-moi, s'il te plait.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ferme les yeux et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Je n'en peux plus de sa gentillesse, alors que je suis sale, souillé. J'entends Tatsumi se lever, puis je le sens s'assoir près de moi, sur le lit. Sans un mot, il me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je pleure de plus belle. Il frotte mon dos de ses mains, me murmure que tout va bien, que tout est beau, et je veux le croire, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. J'écoute son battement de cœur régulier : ça me réconforte un peu.

Je me laisse aller à pleurer dans son étreinte tout en souhaitant que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre!_

_Il est pas mal plus court que les autres. Je suis désolée pour ça, mais bon, je n'avais plus d'inspiration alors... Pour compenser, le prochain chapitre va être plus long. Banzai!_

_Sur une autre note, je suis en train de faire virer fou mon correcteur XD Antidote me pointe toutes les négations non faites et toutes les familiarités... Laissez-moi vous dire que ça me donne le gout de ne pas faire la correction! Surtout que j'aimerais plutôt qu'il me montre où je mets des négations question de les enlever..._

_Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et comme toujours, j'adore les commentaires, tellement que je les relis dans mes instants de déprime et qu'ils m'aident à ne pas me suicider... Okay, peut-être pas tant que ça, mais j'aime quand même beaucoup les critiques (même si je ne suis pas suicidaire XD sauf peut-être si vous me dites que mon histoire est débile, pourrie, affreuse et que je devrais justement aller me suicider, ce qui ne sera pas le cas parce que vous êtes trop gentil... j'espère, à tout le moins...)._

* * *

><p><strong>POV : Oga<strong>

Je me réveille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir très mal dormi; c'est normal, j'étais sur une chaise. Je lève les yeux : Takayuki est réveillé. Je lui souris et il détourne les yeux. Inquiet, je lui demande s'il va bien. Je me traite d'idiot intérieurement. Évidemment qu'il va pas bien! Il me répond pas, me regarde pas. Je sais pas comment gérer ça. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, lui qui est toujours souriant et insouciant d'habitude, le voilà silencieux comme tout. Son expression me fait mal. J'aimerais qu'il redevienne comme avant, mais je sais pas comment faire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Je sais pas comment réconforter les gens, moi! Je sais tout juste le protéger, et encore, j'ai pas réussi à éviter qu'il se fasse violer!

Je lui demande de me répondre. Ça m'inquiète trop de le voir silencieux. Il me répond toujours pas. Il commence à pleurer et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Comment le consoler? Moi qui y connais rien!

Je me lève et m'assois proche de lui. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras et il se laisse faire. Il me semble si fragile, tout d'un coup, si brisé. J'essaie de le réconforter, de lui dire que tout va bien, mais je sais bien que c'est pas aussi simple. La colère me monte à la tête. Je voudrais tuer ces salauds, les torturer, les massacrer! Comment ils ont osé faire ça à Takayuki? Je leur pardonnerai jamais!

J'essaie de calmer ma colère. Ça sert à rien de me fâcher, je dois d'abord consoler Takayuki, le remettre sur pied. Je veux revoir son sourire plus que tout. Son visage baigné de larmes me fait mal. Chaque sanglot sonne comme un coup de couteau. Je me sens tellement inutile! Comment lui rendre le sourire?

Il essuie ses larmes et me pousse gentiment. Il me fait un petit sourire, si forcé et si peiné que j'en ai un pincement au cœur. Puis il m'assure qu'il va bien, qu'il va s'en remettre. J'en doute tellement! Je me relève et retourne à ma chaise. Je sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Il me demande quelles sont ses blessures. Je lui dis qu'il a une fracture à la jambe, de nombreuses coupures et quelques bleus. Il va avoir des béquilles pendant un moment, mais il va retrouver l'usage de sa jambe en peu de temps. En gros, il n'est pas si blessé que ça, physiquement du moins.

Il me donne encore son sourire peiné sans rien ajouter. Il regarde vers la fenêtre, puis me demande l'heure et la date. On est en fin d'après-midi, il s'est passé une journée depuis son enlèvement. Il acquiesce d'un air absent. Son expression est vide de tout sentiment : il regarde dans le vide. J'aime pas le voir comme ça, mais c'est mieux que de le voir pleurer. J'hésite à lui prendre la main, pour le réconforter, mais finalement je le fais pas.

Je réalise enfin pleinement l'ampleur de ce qui s'est passé. C'était pas qu'un simple enlèvement. Takayuki s'est fait tabasser, puis violer. Il y a aucun moyen qu'il s'en remette facilement. Je me demande si c'était sa première fois. On parle pas vraiment de ce genre de chose. Il me baragouinait avec ses fantasmes sur les filles et était toujours en train d'imaginer des perversions, mais il m'a jamais dit s'il avait déjà eu une petite amie. Étrangement, malgré son ouverture sur la chose, il me parlait jamais de rien de concret. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs, surtout parce que j'avais absolument rien à raconter. J'ai jamais aimé personne encore. Je sais même pas c'est quoi, l'amour. Encore moins le sexe. Et lui, ils lui ont fait les pires atrocités. J'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être.

On reste silencieux pendant un long moment. Je décide finalement de lui prendre la main. Je suis pas capable de rester comme ça sans rien faire. Il sursaute et la repousse. La peur est clairement visible sur son visage. Puis, il détourne les yeux et me dit :

- Désolé, Tatsumi, mais évite de me toucher, s'il te plait.

Je me sens mal. Je voulais l'aider, mais voilà ce que ça donne. C'est toujours comme ça, je lui cause des problèmes sans arrêt. Je me lève, prêt à partir, mais il me retient :

- Non, reste avec moi, je veux pas être seul...

Je me retourne, le regarde. Il évite mon regard. Évidemment. Je me rassois, me rapproche de lui. Il se recouche et, sans un mot, se rendort. Je le regarde dormir. Il semble agité : il fait des cauchemars, surement. Je suis impuissant. Je suis encore arrivé trop tard. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que ça tourne ainsi? Putain de bordel de merde!

Je me lève et serre les poings rageusement. Je m'en veux, je leur en veux, à ces salauds, j'en veux à la vie. J'ai envie de tout casser. Je lance mes poings dans le vide, imagine le frapper, lui et son sourire dégueulasse. Je lance des coups imaginaires jusqu'à en avoir mal au cœur, puis je m'effondre par terre, essoufflé. Je voudrais pleurer de rage, mais je me retiens. Ça servirait à rien. J'ai le gout de gueuler des insultes, j'ai le gout de jurer, mais je veux pas réveiller Takayuki, je veux pas non plus le laisser seul. Il m'a demandé de rester, alors je dois pas le quitter.

De peine et de misère, je retourne à ma chaise, la prends et l'amène au bout du lit. Je m'assois et me couche à moitié sur le matelas, en évitant bien de toucher mon meilleur ami. J'ai sommeil, mais je crois pas pouvoir dormir. Je ferme les yeux, le revois couvert de blessures et tremblant. J'en peux plus de revoir sans cesse son expression, sa douleur. J'en peux plus de remords. Tout ça, c'est ma faute. C'est parce qu'ils voulaient me tabasser que ça lui est arrivé. Et c'est parce que je suis arrivé trop tard qu'ils ont pu lui faire ça! Merde, merde, merde! Je fais que lui causer des problèmes, alors que je veux le protéger à tout prix!

Il mérite pas ça. Même quand on était petits, il se faisait tabasser, alors qu'il avait jamais rien fait! Et plus tard, quand ils s'en prenaient à lui pour m'avoir, moi, il était pas plus coupable! Tout ce qu'il a subi, sans jamais avoir rien fait à personne! Et lui qui gardait le sourire, me rassurait tout le temps qu'il allait bien, qu'il s'en souciait pas. Il y a aucun moyen qu'il s'en soucie pas, maintenant!

Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il venait de se faire ruer de coup de pied par plusieurs jeunes de notre âge. On avait cinq ans, à l'époque. Il était là, seul sur le sol, incapable de bouger tant il avait mal. J'étais arrivé trop tard, comme d'habitude. Je me suis approché de lui, lui ai demandé s'il allait bien. J'avais encore jamais aidé personne, mais lui m'avait pas laissé indifférent. J'avais pas vraiment un gros sens de la justice, mais j'aurais jamais frappé un gosse sans défense comme ça. Je me battais qu'avec ceux qui me provoquais.

Il pleurait à gros sanglots et semblait incapable de me répondre. Je lui ai tendu la main et je l'ai aidé à se relever. Il m'a alors souri de toutes ses dents et m'a remercié. C'est là que j'ai décidé de le protéger coute que coute. Il s'est ensuite essuyé le visage rapidement, puis m'a dit son nom. Je lui ai donné le mien aussi.

Après, on est entrés dans la même école primaire, puis on est restés inséparables. J'ai rapidement découvert qu'on avait beaucoup de points en commun, malgré tout, et qu'on s'entendait super bien. J'ai pas un caractère facile, je sais bien, mais lui me supporte. Je peux lui donner des coups de poing (pas trop fort quand même), je peux le traiter d'idiot, il revient toujours vers moi, avec son sourire sincère et sa joie de vivre. J'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait être aussi heureux alors qu'il était victime de la haine de tant de gens.

Je referme les yeux, me laisse finalement aller au sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les deux commentaires que j'ai reçus (dont un en anglais... je ne m'y attendais pas)!_

_Le chapitre 04, avec Furuichi comme narrateur. Vous allez avoir un aperçu de sa tentative de revenir à la vie normale! Et, et... une autre surprise que vous allez aimer j'espère! Nya ha ha!_

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon développement!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV : Furuichi<strong>

J'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Je regarde ma chambre : c'est la première fois que je me réveille ici depuis l'incident. J'ai été renvoyé de l'hôpital seulement quelques jours après, mes blessures étant somme toute assez superficielles. Tatsumi a passé la plupart du temps avec moi, refusant même de retourner chez lui pour dormir. C'était la première nuit que je passais seul, et j'ai vraiment très mal dormi.

Aujourd'hui, je vais retourner à l'école. Je vais devoir faire face au monde extérieur. Je me sens anxieux.

Je me lève, puis entre dans la salle de bain. À cause de mon plâtre, je ne peux pas prendre de douches dignes de ce nom, alors je me frotte avec un linge. J'ai encore plusieurs coupures qui n'ont pas tout à fait cicatrisé, mais la guérison est assez rapide. Je regarde mon corps comme un objet étranger. Il a été souillé par ces hommes-là, chaque centimètre a été touché par eux. Je me sens nauséeux.

Je vomis de la bile dans la toilette. Je ne mange presque plus, et pourtant je vomis régulièrement. Un gout acide dans la bouche, je reprends mon nettoyage. Je me regarde ensuite dans le miroir; je fais peine à voir. J'ai des cernes sous les yeux, j'ai des pansements sur mes deux joues. Mon front a été épargné, mais mes autres blessures au visage vont rester à tout jamais sous forme de cicatrices. Chaque fois que je vais me regarder, je vais me rappeler cette nuit-là.

Je détourne le regard et m'essuie lentement. J'ai tout de même mal partout, chaque mouvement m'est plus difficile qu'avant. J'arrive tant bien que mal à m'essuyer, puis je sors de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des hanches. Je passe devant ma petite sœur, Honoka, qui évite mon regard. Toute ma famille est au courant et ne sait pas comment se comporter avec moi. Je les comprends, moi-même je ne saurais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire.

J'entre dans ma chambre, ferme la porte et reste un moment immobile. J'ai peur de sortir. Tatsumi m'a promis de venir me chercher et de rester toujours avec moi. Ça me rassure un peu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire légèrement en pensant à lui. Pourtant, je sens un pincement au cœur. J'ai aussi peur de lui. Peur de ce qu'il peut penser de moi, peur qu'il me prenne en pitié. Je redoute tout, je vois des menaces partout, je n'en peux plus d'angoisser comme ça.

Je secoue la tête, essaie de reprendre mes esprits. Je peux m'en sortir, j'en suis sûr. Je me suis toujours sorti des situations les plus difficiles. Je vais y arriver. J'ai des personnes qui se soucient de moi. Je ne suis pas seul.

Je sors mon uniforme. C'est un nouveau, parce que je portais l'ancien quand je me suis fait kidnapper. Il sent bon le neuf. Je le mets tout en grimaçant de douleur. Je me regarde dans la glace : j'ai vraiment mauvaise mine. Je détourne le regard et empoigne mon sac d'école avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je descends les escaliers, entre dans la cuisine. Le silence se fait. Mes parents et ma sœur me regardent, soucieux de mon bienêtre. En silence, je me dirige vers le frigidaire, prends la pinte de lait et bois à même le goulot. Ça fait partir le gout acide que j'avais dans la bouche. Je range la bouteille et sors de la cuisine. Arrivé dans l'entrée, je regarde à l'extérieur. Tatsumi m'attend dehors.

Je pose une main tremblante sur la poignée. J'ai du mal à la saisir. Je la tourne, ouvre la porte. L'angoisse me prend. Le monde extérieur : tous les dangers se trouvent là. Ceux qui m'ont violé sont peut-être encore là, à rôder. Ou alors, d'autres personnes prêtes à me kidnapper. Toutes sortes de maniaques se cachent peut-être devant ma maison, dans les buissons, derrière un poteau. Je tremble violemment, je suis incapable de faire un seul pas.

Tatsumi se tourne vers moi et me sourit. J'ébauche un sourire à mon tour et reprends le contrôle de mon corps. Il est là, je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Craintivement, je fais un pas, puis deux, à l'aide de mes béquilles. La porte se ferme derrière moi, et soudain j'ai peur à nouveau. Je ne suis pas seul, je ne suis pas seul, je ne suis pas seul, je me le répète dans ma tête pour ne pas l'oublier.

Voyant que j'ai arrêté de bouger, mon meilleur ami s'approche de moi et me demande si ça va. Je fais oui de la tête et fais un autre pas. C'est douloureux, mais ça se tolère. Nous commençons à marcher côte à côte sans rien dire. L'angoisse me reprend, je regarde partout autour, j'imagine des ombres se faufilant autour de moi. Le moindre bruit me fait sursauter, le moindre mouvement me fait peur.

Nous arrivons tant bien que mal à l'école. Le lycée Ishiyama. Il ne m'avait jamais fait peur auparavant, mais maintenant, son ambiance malsaine me prend au cœur. J'ai encore la nausée, mais je me retiens. Nous entrons et je tente tant bien que mal de monter les escaliers. J'y arrive mais à pas de tortue. Lorsque nous entrons dans la classe, le silence se fait, encore une fois. Il y a là plein de racailles prêtes à frapper pour un rien. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir peur de mes collègues de classe, et pourtant, c'est bien le cas. Je m'assois à ma place sans un mot, évite les regards qu'ils me lancent, tente d'ignorer les murmures environnants. Ils savent tous ce qui s'est passé. J'ai tellement honte. Tatsumi me lance un regard d'encouragement. Je détourne les yeux sur mon pupitre, m'adonne à la tâche rassurante de sortir mes cahiers et mon coffre à crayon.

Le cours commence. La classe est bien plus sage que d'habitude. Le professeur me lance un drôle de regard, mais il ne dit rien. Je sens les regards sur moi. Je me sens vraiment mal. J'ai encore envie de vomir. Je ferme les yeux un instant et revois son sourire cruel. Rien n'y fait. Je ne l'oublierai probablement jamais.

Tatsumi semble inquiet. Il y a de quoi, je suppose. Je tremble, j'ai froid. Je crois que je fais de la fièvre. Je me couche sur le bureau. J'ai le souffle court, tout est sombre dans ma tête. Je revois ses yeux étincelants de sadisme et de désir, son couteau qui reflétait la pâle lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres sales, la couche de poussière sur le sol froid, mon sang et mes larmes qui tombaient par terre. J'entends leurs rires, le bruit de ma propre chair qui se coupe, le son affreux de pénétration et leurs souffles courts sous l'effort. Je sens encore leurs mains brulantes, la lame froide qui pénétrait ma peau, leurs sexes au plus profond de moi.

Je ne comprends plus très bien ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je mélange la réalité et mes rêves. Je crois que je pleure, mais n'en suis pas sûr. Je sens une main sur moi. Je la repousse violemment en hurlant de ne pas me toucher, de me laisser tranquille à la fin. On me touche encore, je hurle de plus belle, je me lève de ma chaise, ou est-ce du sol? Je tente un pas, m'affale par terre. Je suis pathétique. On me touche encore, mais je n'ai plus la force de résister. Faites ce que vous voulez. On me prend et me soulève de terre. On m'emmène quelque part. J'ai peur. Où allons-nous? Que se passe-t-il?

On me dépose sur un lit. J'ouvre les yeux. C'est Tatsumi qui est là, à mes côtés. Ce n'est ni un maniaque, ni un violeur, c'est simplement mon meilleur ami, mon amour depuis toujours. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, tend la main pour me toucher mais s'arrête à temps. Je voudrais qu'il me touche, mais j'ai peur de ma réaction. Je voudrais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais j'ai peur de repousser son étreinte.

Je sors la main des couvertures, frôle sa joue de mes doigts. Je l'aime tellement, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mon passé va me rattraper tout le temps, tout le temps. Il ne peut même pas me toucher sans que je lui hurle de me lâcher, comment envisager un avenir?

Il me sourit, mais ses yeux sont peinés. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, tente un sourire. Si c'est moi qui fais le premier pas, je peux le toucher sans avoir peur. Je m'assois dans le lit, me rapproche de lui. Nous sommes si proches qu'un seul centimètre nous sépare. Je prends son visage dans mes mains, le regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux que j'aime tant. Il ne détourne pas le regard.

J'approche mon visage du sien. Il ne comprend pas très bien ce que j'essaie de faire, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais s'il y a une chose, une seule, qu'ils ne m'ont pas faite, c'est de m'embrasser. Ma bouche est la seule partie de moi encore intacte.

Je ferme les yeux, frôle ses lèvres des miennes. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mais je me sens étrangement bien. Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne, doucement, tout doucement. Le baiser dure un court moment, un court laps de temps pendant lequel je suis vaguement heureux. Je le laisse durer le plus longtemps possible. Je me recule très légèrement, sans ouvrir les yeux. Je sens encore son souffle sur moi. Je me rapproche à nouveau, pose encore mes lèvres sur les siennes, avec plus de vigueur. Il ouvre la bouche, et nos langues se rencontrent.

Nous nous embrassons pendant un moment. Il ne fait pas mine de me toucher, et je ne bouge pas non plus. Je voudrais que ce moment dure toujours, toujours. Je voudrais que ce baiser ne finisse jamais. Malheureusement, l'air nous manque, et je m'éloigne de son visage pour souffler. J'ouvre les yeux, plante mon regard dans le sien. Je ne sais pas quoi y lire. De la tendresse, de l'amour, de la pitié? Je ne sais pas. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se tait finalement. Je referme les yeux et l'embrasse à nouveau. Il se laisse faire et répond à mon baiser.

Je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux et approfondit encore le baiser. Il ne fait pas mine de me toucher outre mesure. J'ai envie de sentir ses mains sur moi, je veux qu'il me nettoie de toute cette saleté. J'aimerais tant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'aime, qu'il me touche partout. Une chaleur bienfaisante envahit mon corps au grand complet. J'ai envie de lui.

Il finit par poser ses mains sur le bas de mon dos et me serre contre lui. Je me sens bien dans ses bras puissants. Je me sens en sécurité. Ici, il ne va rien m'arriver. Il va me protéger contre tout ce qui pourrait me faire du mal. Je l'attire contre moi et me laisse tomber par en arrière. Il suit le mouvement et se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Sans arrêter de m'embrasser, il embarque doucement sur moi. À califourchon sur mon bassin, il commence à parcourir mon corps de ses mains si chaudes. Il défait chaque bouton de ma chemise et commence à me caresser. Je gémis doucement. Je me sens bien.

Soudain, sans crier gare, un flash du sourire de mon agresseur me revient. Je commence à paniquer. Je repousse Tatsumi sans un mot d'explication. Je tremble. Il me regarde. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il voie mon corps mutilé et souillé. Je ne peux surtout pas supporter que tout ce qui est sexuel me fasse vomir. J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai tellement mal.

Il descend doucement du lit, en faisant bien attention à ne pas me blesser. J'évite son regard. J'avais tellement envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu. J'en suis incapable.

Je ne pourrai jamais voir le sexe comme autre chose qu'un viol.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les commentaires! Ça fait vraiment ma journée, si vous saviez! Il n'y a rien de plus encourageant pour un auteur que d'être lu!_

_Voilà le chapitre 5! Vous allez enfin savoir ce que ressent Oga! J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Et puis, pour savoir ce qui se passe, si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, allez relire le chapitre 4. C'est à peu près les mêmes évènements, mais du point de vue d'Oga._

_Une dernière chose : Je n'aime pas faire de la pub pour mes autres histoires généralement, mais je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai commencé une autre histoire sur ce couple, si ça vous intéresse. C'est moins sérieux (à dire vrai, c'est humoristique), mais bon, voilà... Ça s'appelle Mémoire sélective et il n'y a qu'un chapitre pour l'instant._

_Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. Je vais partir en un court voyage en fin de semaine, alors n'espérez pas de nouveau chapitre avant mardi. J'en suis désolée, je préférais vous prévenir à l'avance._

* * *

><p><strong>POV : Oga<strong>

C'est la première journée qu'on va à l'école, moi et Takayuki, depuis cet incident. On est en classe, en ce moment, et je vois bien qu'il se sent pas très bien. Depuis ce matin, il est tout pâle et tremble de tous ses membres. J'essaie de l'encourager, mais il évite mon regard. Il sort ses affaires et les pose sur sa table. Je sais pas quoi faire d'autres, alors je fais comme lui.

Le professeur rentre, lance un drôle de regard à mon ami et commence son cours. J'ai la haine contre lui, mais je me retiens. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait du calvaire de Takayuki? Rien, évidemment, même moi je peux qu'imaginer sa souffrance. La classe est étonnamment silencieuse, personne sait comment réagir.

Il m'inquiète. Il se couche soudain sur son bureau et se met à trembler vraiment fort. Après un moment, je me lève sans me soucier du reste de la classe et m'approche de lui. J'essaie de voir son expression. Peur, dégout, détresse. Je l'appelle, mais il m'entend pas. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et il commence à hurler de le laisser tranquille. Son visage est inondé de larmes. Il me voit pas; il est perdu dans ses propres cauchemars. J'essaie à nouveau de le raisonner en lui flattant les cheveux, mais il se calme pas du tout et se lève précipitamment. Après avoir fait un pas, il s'effondre par terre.

Je me penche pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire, mais son visage montre toujours de la peur. Je dis au professeur perturbé que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie et sors de la classe. Personne réagit. Ils sont trop sous le choc, je suppose. En chemin, il arrête pas de trembler et de parler tout bas. Il a peur, se demande où je l'amène. Je me dépêche à trouver l'infirmerie. J'y entre, le dépose sur le lit et je m'assois à ses côtés. Il a les yeux ouverts, on dirait qu'il me reconnait. Je tends la main pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais m'arrête. Il supporte plus qu'on le touche.

Il pose ses doigts sur ma joue. Je me contente de le regarder et de lui sourire du mieux que je peux, pour le rassurer. Sa main continue jusqu'à mes cheveux. Elle est douce, si douce et si frêle. Je voudrais la prendre, mais j'ose pas. Il s'assoit, s'approche de moi. Je sais pas comment réagir. Il est si proche de moi, on est à deux doigts de se toucher. J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il fait. En tout cas, il me voit, il sait que je suis ici. C'est déjà bien.

Il prend mon visage à deux mains et me fixe de ses yeux gris. J'ai envie de détourner le regard, mais je suis fasciné par ses iris. Leurs couleurs m'ont toujours émerveillé. Il ferme les yeux, pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réagis pas. Je reste là, bouche bée, sans rien faire. Il m'embrasse pendant un certain temps, et je finis par fermer les yeux à mon tour. Je comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, mais si c'est ce que Takayuki veut...

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, j'ouvre la bouche et laisse sa langue rencontrer la mienne. C'est chaud et humide, mais c'est pas désagréable. C'est mon premier baiser, je suis plutôt content que ce soit avec lui. Ce que je ressens pour lui, je sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour ou de l'amitié, mais là, j'ai envie de l'aider, de l'embrasser encore plus, de le prendre dans mes bras, de toucher la moindre parcelle de peau qui a été salie par ces salauds. Je veux qu'il soit à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je voudrais effacer ce qui s'est passé et le réclamer comme mien.

Il s'éloigne sans que j'ose le toucher et rouvre les yeux. Il me regarde. Ses yeux gris sont inondés d'amour et de désir. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander s'il est sûr de ce qu'il fait, mais j'ose rien dire. J'ai peur de briser ce moment. Ses paupières se ferment à nouveau et il m'embrasse encore. Cette fois-ci, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et se colle plus à moi. Je peux pas résister à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je pose mes mains dans son dos et l'approche plus encore.

Il se laisse tomber à la renverse et je le suis. Je monte alors sur lui et commence à défaire les boutons de son uniforme. Malgré les nombreuses blessures, je peux pas m'empêcher de voir à quel point il est beau. J'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais il a une belle peau douce et un teint pâle. En plus, on dirait qu'il a juste la grandeur qu'il faut pour être dans mes bras. Je parcours son torse de mes mains et entends un magnifique gémissement. Je veux l'entendre encore plus, caresser son corps au grand complet.

Soudain, il me repousse fermement. Je sens qu'il tremble. Il a peur. Je devrais pourtant le savoir, qu'il a peur d'être touché! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis laissé emporter? C'était pas le bon moment pour ça! Son traumatisme est encore trop récent. J'ai agi comme un vrai salaud!

Je descends du lit en veillant à pas lui faire mal. Il évite mon regard, mais je crois qu'il tremble un peu moins. Tant mieux. Je me lève et vais chercher une chaise. Je m'assois sans un mot, mais intérieurement, je fulmine. Je me traite de tous les noms possibles. Je suis comme ces salauds qui l'ont violé, j'ai essayé de profiter de lui dans un moment de faiblesse. Je serre les poings et les dents rageusement. Je veux désamorcer la situation, mais je sais pas comment.

Il brise le silence :

- Tatsumi, je pourrai jamais... Tu m'entends? Jamais je serai capable...

Il commence à pleurer sans bruit. Je le regarde de biais. S'il arrivait jamais à aimer normalement? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait? Est-ce que je l'aime, premièrement? J'ai jamais pensé à lui comme ça, mais il a toujours été le plus important pour moi, plus que ma propre famille ou ma propre vie. Au fond, je me suis jamais considéré comme hétéro ou homo. Peu importe si c'est un garçon ou une fille, l'important, c'est les sentiments. Ce que je ressens pour lui est indéfinissable. Il est une partie de moi, j'ai jamais imaginé la vie sans lui. Alors, ça serait de l'amour?

Et lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent pour moi? Je le croyais hétéro, et voilà qu'il m'embrasse comme ça. Je suis pas une fille, c'est plutôt évident. Est-ce que ça veut dire que pendant tout ce temps-là, je me suis trompé sur son compte? Je me sens un peu mal tout d'un coup. Je suis son meilleur ami et j'ai jamais vu au travers de ses mensonges. Mais bon, c'est un peu de sa faute aussi, avec sa façon de parler, n'importe qui aurait pensé qu'il aimait les filles! Je veux lui demander ses sentiments, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Je veux pas tourner le couteau dans la plaie non plus, mais je dois savoir.

- Takayuki, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

J'ai dit ça sans trop réfléchir. Il rougit légèrement, joue avec ses mains, et finis par hocher la tête. Je lui demande encore :

- Depuis quand?

- Depuis toujours, qu'il me murmure.

Il évite mon regard, mais par gêne plus qu'autre chose. Depuis toujours? Je me sens encore plus mal. J'ai jamais rien vu qui aurait pu me faire penser qu'il m'aimait. Je sais bien que je remarque jamais ces trucs-là, mais j'aurais dû réaliser depuis le temps. Et dire que je lui demandais de temps en temps s'il avait une petite amie! Le nombre de fois que j'ai dû le blesser avec mon insensibilité légendaire! J'essaie de mettre ma colère de côté et lui demande :

- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit?

- Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, qu'il me répond. Je voulais pas te perdre. Je pensais que c'était mieux de t'avoir comme ami que de plus jamais te revoir. Je le regrette, maintenant, si je l'avais dit plus tôt, peut-être que ça serait différent...

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et je l'entends sangloter très doucement. Je sais pas comment gérer ces nouvelles informations, mais pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est qu'il arrête de pleurer. J'essaie d'être rassurant lorsque je lui dis :

- Takayuki, on va surmonter ça ensemble, okay? Promets-moi d'essayer.

Il fait oui de la tête. Il essuie alors ses larmes sans arrêter de pleurer, ce qui est plutôt inutile, mais je crois qu'il se sent un peu mieux. Je lui souris gentiment et ajoute :

- Ça presse pas. Prends ton temps. Si ça doit prendre des années, tant pis. Je veux que tu sois guéri quand je te prendrai à nouveau dans mes bras.

Il rougit de plus belle et me sourit enfin, même si des larmes continuent à couler sur ses joues. On va y arriver, j'en suis sûr. Et on sera toujours ensemble.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui ont daigné laisser des commentaires. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, si vous saviez..._

_Alors, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Que dire? Il n'y a rien à ajouter, je crois. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. Si vous vous demandez comment ça se fait que je publie plus tôt que ce que j'avais dit, disons que mon voyage a avorté faute de pluie annoncée pour toute la fin de semaine (du camping dans la flotte, ce n'est pas super intéressant...). Par contre, j'ai reçu de la visite que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vue, alors finalement tout est bien qui finit bien... Bon, voilà que je raconte ma vie... M'enfin..._

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Furuichi<strong>

Après avoir passé un certain moment dans l'infirmerie, Tatsumi et moi sommes retournés en classe devant l'air ahuri des autres élèves. J'ai dû m'appuyer sur les murs pour faire le chemin, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pensé à amener mes béquilles. J'aurais voulu le prendre pour appui, mais je n'ai pas osé.

L'hébètement général aurait été presque comique s'il ne s'agissait pas de moi dont ils avaient légèrement peur. Je me sentais mieux, mais j'avais encore du mal à supporter leur regard. J'ai passé la journée dans un drôle d'état, à moitié angoissé et à moitié heureux. J'ai décidé de faire comme mon amour l'a suggéré et de prendre mon temps. Rien ne presse, c'est vrai. Je vais m'en remettre. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures, après tout.

Après l'école, nous sommes revenus chez moi. J'ai demandé à Tatsumi de rester avec moi pour la soirée. Il a acquiescé avec un sourire et nous sommes montés dans ma chambre. Nous nous sommes assis et avons parlé. C'était la première fois depuis l'incident que je parlais autant. J'ai même ri à plusieurs reprises. Mon meilleur ami aussi avait l'air plus heureux. Ensuite, il m'a suggéré de regarder un DVD. Nous nous sommes assis par terre, devant la télévision, et avons regardé un film. C'était une comédie, aussi me suis-je surpris en train de rire à plusieurs reprises.

Tatsumi est resté diner. Ma famille avait l'air ravi de l'accueillir, surement parce qu'il détendait l'atmosphère et qu'il arrivait à me faire rire avec la plus stupide des conneries qu'il n'ait jamais dites. Pour une fois, je n'imaginais pas de psychopathes cachés derrière les meubles, j'ai même réussi à manger un peu avant d'avoir la nausée.

Puis, nous voilà au moment présent. Nous sommes remontés dans ma chambre. Il commence à se faire tard, il faudrait que Tatsumi retourne chez lui, mais je ne veux pas m'en séparer. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire des cauchemars s'il s'en va. Je ne sais pas comment lui demander de rester dormir, alors que nous avons de l'école demain matin. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de lui.

Assis dans un drôle de silence, nous nous regardons pendant un moment. C'est finalement lui qui le brise, en me demandant exactement ce qui me chiffonnait:

- Tu veux que je reste dormir?

Je hoche la tête énergiquement, ce qui le fait sourire. Il se lève, prend le téléphone. Il appelle ses parents et annonce qu'il reste chez moi pour la nuit. Eux aussi sont au courant de l'incident, alors ils ne se posent pas trop de question. Après qu'il ait raccroché, il se rassoit à mes côtés et me demande ce que je veux faire. Je lui répond qu'il n'a qu'à décider. Il allume la télévision et la playstation et mets son jeu favoris, à savoir Dragon Quest. J'ai toujours aimé le regarder jouer parce qu'il est très expressif.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je le regarde sans un seul égard pour la télévision. Il est vraiment très beau, malgré son air un peu stupide. Ce n'est pas une lumière, et pourtant, il sait ce qui compte. Au fond, il ne réfléchit simplement pas. Il agit par instinct, c'est pourquoi il éprouve de la difficulté à avoir du tact et qu'il ne comprend jamais les situations. Pourtant, dans certains cas, c'est exactement son incapacité à comprendre qui me sauve, moi. Il est positif parce qu'il ne sait pas être négatif. Pour lui, tout est extrêmement simple, alors que j'ai tendance à tout compliquer. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer mes sentiments avant aujourd'hui, alors que lui ne s'en est jamais soucié. Pour lui, il importe peu de savoir la vraie nature des sentiments, du moment qu'ils existent. Ainsi, il m'a toujours aimé, mais ne s'en ait jamais préoccupé outre mesure. Du moment que nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Au fond, pourquoi rendre tout compliqué alors que c'est simple?

Il a remarqué que je l'observais et me regarde à son tour. Nous nous fixons un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'écran affiche « Game over! ». Il ferme le tout et vient se rassoir. Pendant ce temps, je regarde l'heure. Il est un peu passé vingt et une heure. Je lui demande s'il est fatigué et il me répond qu'on pourrait préparer le lit. J'acquiesce et il sort le futon de mon garde-robe. J'aimerais mieux qu'il dorme avec moi, mais j'ai trop peur de ma réaction, alors je laisse tomber.

Il insiste pour prendre le futon, étant donné mon handicap. Je voudrais protester, mais n'ose pas. Après que je me sois installé dans mon lit, il me demande s'il peut fermer la lumière. Je lui dis que oui. Il vient ensuite se coucher et me souhaite bonne nuit. Je le lui souhaite aussi.

Je reste un moment sans bouger, tout en essayant de m'endormir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Dès que je ferme les yeux, des visions de mon traumatisme me reviennent. Je ne suis pas encore guéri, hélas. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, je demande à voix basse si Tatsumi est réveillé. Il me répond par l'affirmative, quoiqu'avec une voix passablement ensommeillée. Terriblement gêné, je lui demande s'il veut venir dormir avec moi. Au diable la peur des réactions! Je veux surtout dormir, et je crois que j'y arriverai mieux près de lui.

Il ne me répond pas, mais je l'entends soulever sa couverture et se lever. Je tente de lui faire de la place et il s'installe près de moi. Il me tourne le dos, pour éviter de me toucher, je suppose. Cela me rend un peu triste, mais je lui en suis reconnaissant. Moi-même, je me retourne et je sens son dos contre le mien. Ce simple contact me rassure. Malgré tout, en fermant les yeux, c'est le sourire sadique que je revois. Je ne crois pas pouvoir me débarrasser de ces cauchemars de si-tôt.

~xxx~

J'ouvre les yeux au son de mon réveil. Je me suis retourné pendant la nuit ; autrement dit, je fais face au dos de Tatsumi. Il grogne et bouge un peu. Au bout d'un moment, il se frotte les yeux comme à son habitude et entreprend ensuite de s'assoir dans le lit. Après s'être levé complètement, il me demande si j'ai bien dormi. Je lui dis que oui. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et me dit que c'est tant mieux. Heureusement, il n'a pas vu au-travers de mon mensonge. À dire vrai, je n'ai pas mieux dormi que les nuits précédentes, mais je veux éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète plus que nécessaire.

Il me demande s'il peut utiliser la douche. J'accepte sans trop réfléchir et le voilà qui sort de ma chambre. J'ai un bref excès de panique avant de me dire que c'est vraiment trop stupide et qu'il n'est que dans la pièce d'à côté. Je suis en train de devenir complètement dépendant de lui, c'est pitoyable.

Je me lève à mon tour et enfile mon uniforme de peine et de misère. C'est cent fois plus compliqué avec mon plâtre, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Je prépare mes choses et jette un rapide coup d'œil au miroir. Je n'ai toujours pas l'air très en forme, mais au moins, j'ai déjà meilleure allure qu'hier. J'ai quand même du mal à me regarder. Ça me met mal à l'aise et ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

J'entends Tatsumi entré dans la pièce. Je me retourne pour le regarder mais détourne rapidement les yeux avec gêne. Il n'a qu'une serviette autour des hanches et quelques gouttelettes coulent le long de son corps. Il ne semble pas se rendre compte de ma gêne, ni du fait qu'il se tient pratiquement nu dans la même pièce que moi. Sans le vouloir, je le regarde en coin pendant qu'il enfile son uniforme. Il a quand même la décence de cacher ses parties intimes, ce qui me soulage grandement, mais son manque flagrant de pudeur me met mal-à-l'aise. Pour lui, ça ne veut rien dire, puisqu'on se connait depuis toujours, mais pour moi, c'est une autre histoire.

J'observe ses muscles bien définis malgré moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver affreusement sexy et je sens une chaleur bien particulière enflammé mon corps. Je veux détourner les yeux, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, mais je n'y arrive pas. Comme un aimant, je suis obnubilé par sa nudité et les fantasmes qui me prennent tout d'un coup. Je ressens en même temps un pincement au cœur, parce que ce que j'imagine restera probablement à tout jamais dans mon imagination. Je me retourne finalement et essaie de ne pas revoir le sourire sadique qui me hante depuis l'incident.

Lorsqu'il a finalement des vêtements sur lui, il se retourne vers moi et me sourit comme à son habitude. J'essaie de calmer mon cœur qui s'emballe et je lui rend un faible sourire. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il s'agit bien de Tatsumi après tout. Je me lève de mon lit sur lequel j'étais assis et empoigne mes béquilles d'un geste incertain. J'ai toujours la même sensation dans la poitrine, mais j'essaie de l'ignorer. Je sors de ma chambre, mon meilleur ami sur les talons, et j'entre dans la cuisine. Un petit déjeuner m'attend sur la table et toute ma famille y est déjà installée.

Avec une grimace, je m'assois et entame sans enthousiasme mon repas. J'ai toujours du mal à manger. Le bruit de mastication me parait épouvantable, d'avoir quelque chose d'étranger en moi me répugne. J'essaie d'avaler malgré la boule qui s'est formé dans ma gorge et y arrive tant bien que mal, mais après trois bouchées, un mal de cœur atroce me prend. Tatsumi, qui mange avec la même vigueur que je lui connais, me regarde avec une certaine inquiétude. Je repousse mon assiette devant l'air incertain de ma famille. Le silence se fait, mais tout le monde continue son activité.

Je me lève sans un mot et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte, pose mes béquilles et m'assoit tant bien que mal près de la toilette. Presque automatiquement, la nausée me prend, et je vomis mon petit déjeuner. Pendant que je m'exécute, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au désir que j'ai éprouvé ce matin pour mon meilleur ami alors qu'il se changeait, et ça me donne encore plus mal au cœur. Mon estomac ne contenant déjà plus rien, c'est maintenant de la bile qui sort de ma bouche. J'ai la gorge en feu, mon cœur me fait mal et des larmes coulent maintenant le long de mes joues alors que je réalise, avec horreur, que mon calvaire est loin d'être terminé. J'ai pensé sottement que si j'avais Tatsumi à mes côtés, je pourrais m'en sortir, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. J'ai peur d'être toucher, j'ai peur du sexe, j'ai peur du monde extérieur, j'ai peur des autres, du regard des autres sur moi, j'ai peur de tout et surtout, surtout, de moi-même. Plus que tout au monde, j'ai peur de le faire fuir et de me retrouver seul, seul pour toujours.


	7. Chapter 7

_Encore merci de prendre le temps de me dire ces si beaux commentaires! Mon cœur palpite rien que d'y penser!_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je suis vraiment en train de me dire que les personnages deviennent de plus en plus OOC... Mais bon, encore une fois, c'est à cause du sérieux de l'histoire, alors que l'animé original est plutôt humoristique._

_Sur une autre note, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre : le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver un peu en retard. J'en suis sincèrement désolé, mais voilà, d'habitude j'écris à l'avance, mais là, j'ai rattrapé ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Je n'ai aucune idée du moment où je pourrai le publier, alors n'attendez pas de mes nouvelles avant plusieurs jours, si ce n'est une semaine. Je vais faire mon possible, mais je viens de commencer l'université (même si je n'ai pas encore de travaux ou de lecture en tant que telle), ce qui veut dire que j'ai moins de temps. Je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, bien au contraire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Oga<strong>

Je continue de manger mon petit déjeuner dans un silence lourd. La famille de Takayuki s'inquiète, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il s'est levé sans rien dire et est parti aux toilettes. Je sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais c'est trop long pour être une simple pisse. Est-ce que je devrais aller voir? Je jette un regard autour de la table : ils me regardent tous avec un drôle d'air. D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais. Ils sont quand même drôles, de me laisser faire le boulot à leurs places. Pas que je les comprenne pas de pas savoir quoi faire...

Je vais cogner à la porte de la toilette. Je demande à voix haute s'il va bien et j'ai aucune réponse. Inquiet, j'ouvre la porte. La vue devant moi est misérable. Il est assis là, à gerber dans une position étrange à cause de son plâtre. Il s'accroche à la cuvette comme si c'était son salut, avec ses mains tremblantes. Ses cheveux sont trempés de sueur, et le visage qu'il tourne vers moi est inondé de larmes. Encore une fois, je sais pas quoi dire. Je reste planté là comme un idiot, à le dévisager pendant qu'il continue à se vider les tripes. Avec le peu qu'il avale, c'est à se demander comment il peut vomir autant.

Je décide finalement de m'approcher de lui. Une brève lueur de peur passe dans ses yeux lorsqu'il voit mon mouvement. Je m'arrête net. Il supporte plus qu'on le touche, qu'on l'approche, alors comment faire? Comment le consoler? Comment lui dire que je suis là pour lui?

Merde! J'ai envie de le secouer, pour qu'il arrête de pleurer, qu'il arrête d'être si pathétique. J'ai envie de le frapper pour qu'il redevienne comme avant! Je supporte plus de le voir aussi défait, aussi dépendant de ma présence mais totalement incapable de sentir ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de ma peau toucher la sienne. J'en peux plus de le voir incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit et de vomir tout ce qui passe au travers de sa gorge. Chaque regard chargé de peur qu'il me lance me rappelle que tout ça, c'est ma faute. C'est bien ma faute s'il est là, en ce moment, en train de se vider le corps.

Je serre les poings tellement fort que mes paumes commencent à me faire mal. Je m'en fous, de ma douleur, tout ce que je sais, c'est que, merde, il souffre et c'est ma faute. Mes genoux me lâchent. Takayuki a fini de vomir, mais il reste assis là, la tête sur la toilette, incapable de bouger. Plus je le regarde, plus je me sens mal. Je voudrais hurler, tiens, gueuler au monde entier que, putain de bordel de merde, c'est ma faute à moi, mais que j'ai jamais voulu ça, moi, j'ai jamais voulu lui faire autant de mal. Je sers les dents et un gout de sang envahit ma bouche. Takayuki peut même pas me regarder. Je parle à voix haute, sans me soucier de ce qu'il peut penser ou du reste du monde. J'ai besoin que ça sorte.

- Merde, Takayuki, merde! Je peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça, tu comprends? Takayuki, Takayuki, dis-moi quelque chose, bordel! Sors-moi une de tes remarques stupides, traite-moi d'idiot, mais dis quelque chose, je t'en prie! J'en peux plus, moi! J'en peux plus de me sentir coupable!

Je m'approche encore un peu plus et le prends par les épaules. Il a peur! Il a la trouille, mais je m'en fous, je vois rouge et j'en peux plus de me taire.

- C'est ma faute, je sais bien. C'est ma faute. Je t'ai pas sauvé à temps. Je m'en veux, tu sais, je m'en veux tellement. Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt! Si seulement je t'avais pas laissé seul à ce moment-là! Si seulement je te causais pas des tonnes de problèmes!

- C'est pas ta faute, qu'il murmure. C'est ma faute à moi. Je sais pas me défendre tout seul.

- Mais si j'étais pas là, t'aurais pas besoin de te défendre. Tu te ferais pas kidnapper. Si j'étais pas là...

- Tatsumi, dis pas ce genre de choses, je t'en supplie!

Il s'accroche maintenant à ma chemise. Je lâche ses épaules et le prends dans mes bras. Il sursaute mais me laisse faire. Il tremble de tous ses membres, ce qui me fait l'enlacer plus fort encore. Je m'accroche à lui autant qu'il s'accroche à moi, je sers les dents pour pas hurler. Je penche la tête et regarde ses cheveux humides. Je respire par le nez, commence à me détendre. Rappelle-toi, Tatsumi, c'est bien la dernière chose que tu veux, te fâcher contre Takayuki!

Je dessers mon étreinte sans toutefois le lâcher. Je frotte son dos avec ma main pour le rassurer. Je lui dis tout bas :

- Je m'excuse d'avoir lâché ma colère sur toi. J'aurais pas dû. T'y es pour rien, après tout. Mais tu peux être sûr d'une chose, Takayuki, c'est que je te laisserai jamais tomber. Jamais, tu m'entends?

Il hoche la tête sans me regarder. Il essuie ensuite ses larmes et se défait de moi. Je l'en empêche pas. Il se relève lentement, prend ses béquilles et marche jusqu'au lavabo. Je le suis des yeux pendant qu'il s'observe dans le miroir et tente de se donner une allure respectable. Je reste assis là pendant tout ce temps, sans bouger, parce que j'ai peur de l'effrayer. Je veux pas encore revoir cet éclat-là dans ses yeux.

Finalement, il se tourne vers moi et tente un faible sourire. Je me lève et lui rend le plus beau sourire que je peux faire en l'occasion. Si je veux qu'il s'en remette, je dois être fort. Il faut qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur moi, et pour ça, je dois plus m'effondrer, sinon je vais l'emporter avec moi. Faut que je tolère qu'il est dépendant de moi pour le moment, parce que sinon il risque de pas s'en sortir. Faut que je mette ma culpabilité de côté. Il a besoin de moi comme jamais auparavant, c'est pas le moment de me défiler.

On sort de la salle de bain sans un mot. Il se dirige vers l'entrée d'un pas incertain. Je le suis sans un regard vers la cuisine. J'ai un peu honte de m'être emporté, soudainement. Je secoue la tête et passe devant Takayuki pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il s'arrête devant moi un moment, mais finis par faire un pas, puis deux.

On se dirige vers l'école dans un silence lourd. J'aimerais lancer une conversation, mais rien me vient à l'esprit. On parlait de quoi avant? J'arrive même pas à m'en souvenir! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas pu me comporter normalement avec lui. Même hier, quand on discutait, j'arrivais pas à me détendre. Toujours à surveiller ce que je dis, ce que je fais. Je dois tout le temps faire attention à pas le blesser davantage. Et dès que je me relâche un peu, je cause des catastrophes!

On arrive à l'école sans que j'aie réussi à dire un seul mot. Pendant tout le chemin, Takayuki jetait des regards effrayés sur tout sauf moi-même, parce qu'il évitait à tout prix de croiser mon regard. Il est livide, il a maigri beaucoup. Ses béquilles lui donnent du mal à marcher. Je suis obligé de réaliser encore une fois toute l'ampleur de sa condition.

On entame les cours avec cette mauvaise atmosphère entre nous. Je voudrais dissiper tous les malaises, pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux, mais comme d'habitude, je sais pas comment. Merde, moi et mon incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit de constructif! Tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est de tabasser les autres, et encore, avec ça, j'ai même pas pu le sauver, lui, alors à quoi ça peut bien me servir?

J'ai jamais eu une bonne estime de moi. Je suis stupide, brute, j'agis sans réfléchir et je fais du mal aux autres sans m'en rendre compte. Malgré tout ça, j'agis quand même comme le plus arrogant de tous et j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir raison, alors que j'ai souvent tort. J'ai pas de patience et je suis insensible aux autres. J'ai vraiment aucun talent, sinon mes poings, mais encore là, ils me servent juste à blesser et pas à protéger, malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire.

Je secoue la tête. Ça sert à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est aller de l'avant et essayer au mieux d'aider mon meilleur ami. Ou, plutôt, mon petit ami? Après tout, on s'aime mutuellement, alors on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble, non? Malgré que je puisse pas le toucher...

La cloche pour le déjeuner sonne. On va sur le toit qui nous est pratiquement réservé. Personne d'autre vient ici, on est toujours seuls, cette fois-ci aussi. On est assis sur le bord d'un mur et je me laisse aller contre celui-ci. J'entame mon sandwich pendant que Takayuki regarde son bento sans entrain. Je vois clairement le dégout sur son visage. La nourriture lui donne mal au cœur. Malgré tout, il empoigne ses baguettes et mange une bouchée. Il se rend à quatre avant de reposer son repas. Il a pas l'air nauséeux, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, mais ça m'inquiète de voir qu'il mange si peu.

Je finis mon sandwich rapidement pendant qu'il est occupé à éviter mon regard. Il dit rien, comme de raison, et on se retrouve complètement silencieux, un à côté de l'autre mais à une distance raisonnable. Il finit par appeler mon nom en rougissant légèrement. Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde, pour le motiver à me parler.

- T-Tatsumi... Est-ce que je peux... t'embrasser?

Il lève des yeux suppliants vers moi. Comment dire non à ça? Je hoche la tête légèrement. Il s'approche de moi, ferme les yeux et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvre immédiatement la bouche et accueille sa langue avec la mienne. Il prend appui sur mes épaules et s'assoit sur mes cuisses pour être plus à l'aise. J'ai tellement, tellement le gout de l'enlacer, mais je me retiens du mieux que je peux. Il est pas encore prêt à ça. Je dois lui laisser prendre toutes les initiatives, sinon il va encore prendre peur et se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

J'essaie de profiter au maximum de ce baiser qu'il me donne, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'on fait est mal, qu'on devrait pas alors qu'il s'en est pas remis, mais en même temps, je veux pas le repousser non plus. Ce qui me rend le plus mal, c'est que je veux tellement le toucher, tellement que ça me fait peur. J'ai l'impression que d'une seconde à l'autre, je pourrais exploser et le forcer à faire j'ose pas imaginer quoi. J'ai peur de mon désir immense pour lui.

Il glisse ses mains autour de mon cou et s'approche plus de moi encore, sans arrêter notre baiser. Je serre les poings au sol, tellement que j'en ai mal. Je sens ma volonté qui commence à flancher. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, mais tout ce qui me vient en tête, c'est la vision que j'ai de lui, drogué, blessé, en boule comme un animal traqué. Plus j'y pense, plus je serre les poings sur le béton sous moi. L'extérieur de mes mains s'enfonce dans le sol, je crois que la peau est en train d'être entamée.

Finalement, Takayuki met fin à mon calvaire en arrêtant notre baiser pour respirer. Je rouvre les yeux, essaie de donner à mon visage la meilleure expression possible. Je veux surtout pas qu'il se rende compte de la douleur que j'ai à supporter. Si c'est le meilleur chemin vers la guérison, je dois pas lui nuire. Il est fragile, chaque expression pourrait le détruire, chaque parole, chaque geste. Il a besoin de moi, il a besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur moi pour pouvoir me faire confiance. S'il se sent menacé, il me fera plus confiance, et tout ça n'aura servi à rien. C'est pourquoi je dois surtout pas essayer de le toucher, ni lui montrer que je souffre à cause de cela. Il doit pas s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose s'il veut guérir.

Je le laisse continuer à m'embrasser. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il remarque pas mes poings serrés.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_J'ai l'impression que je vais me faire tuer à cause de ce chapitre, et pour deux raisons: il est court, et puis, la fin est, disons... J'espère tout de même que vous n'allez pas me tuer pour de vrai, sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite!_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Furuichi<strong>

Tatsumi et moi sommes assis sur le toit comme à notre habitude. Mon déjeuner est déposé à mes côtés, presque intouché. J'ai réussi à me rendre à quatre bouchées avant de le mettre de côté, ce qui est pratiquement mon record. Tatsumi mange son sandwich avec appétit mais sans conviction. Je sais bien que ce qui l'empêche d'avoir son entrain habituel est nul autre que moi-même. J'ai vraiment le gout de rire, à défaut de pleurer. Dire que j'ai toujours voulu être la cause de son bonheur, maintenant que je suis celle de son malheur, je ne sais plus que faire.

Je n'ose pas le regarder. Lui me regarde en coin, je le vois bien. Il s'inquiète, et il a raison en plus. Je me sens tellement mal. Comment éviter de l'inquiéter? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour alléger sa souffrance? Comment lui montrer que je vais bien, même si ce n'est pas le cas? Comment éviter qu'il se soucie de moi au point qu'il s'oublie soi-même?

Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir?

Que je guérisse, je suppose? S'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour moi, il pourrait enfin profiter de sa propre vie comme il l'entend. S'il n'avait plus à rester en permanence proche de moi, il pourrait aller s'amuser, peut-être même se faire d'autres amis. Il pourrait aller aux arcades, se promener en ville, ce qu'il ne fait plus par ma faute. J'ai peur des foules, maintenant, et je ne supporte plus d'aller au centre-ville à moins d'y être obligé. En fait, je ne peux plus aller nulle part. Le seul endroit où je me sens à l'aise, c'est dans ma chambre. C'est vraiment pathétique, complètement pathétique. Si seulement je pouvais encore me promener en pleine rue avec lui... Si seulement je pouvais encore lui sourire sincèrement comme avant... Si seulement...

J'arrête ces pensées avant de sombrer dans la déprime. Ce n'est pas le moment, avec Tatsumi à mes côtés qui s'inquiète. Je ne peux pas me mettre à paniquer parce que je lui fais du mal et ainsi lui causer encore plus de tort! Ce serait complètement stupide!

Je reprends mon calme et essaie de réfléchir. Que pourrais-je faire pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour moi? Une réponse me vient à l'esprit, et je décide que c'est la bonne. Je murmure donc son prénom pour attirer son attention et il tourne ses yeux vers moi. Je rougis légèrement au vu de ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais je lui demande quand même :

- T-Tatsumi... Est-ce que je peux... t'embrasser?

Il semble d'abord surpris, mais il hoche la tête. Je m'approche donc de lui et pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Mon plâtre m'empêchant d'être à l'aise, je décide de m'assoir sur ses cuisses et de prendre appui sur ses épaules. J'approfondis le baiser encore plus malgré la gêne qui me prend. C'est très différent de la dernière fois : j'ai pris l'initiative en pleine connaissance de cause, ce qui est cent fois plus embarrassant.

Toutefois, je ne dois absolument pas fuir maintenant. Je veux lui montrer que je veux guérir, que je veux absolument m'en remettre pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Je dois le faire réaliser que j'ai la volonté de m'en sortir et que je m'en tire même très bien. Il doit penser que je vais bien si je suis capable de lui faire ce genre d'avance par moi-même. J'essaie également d'y mettre toute la technique que je peux, en dépit de mon manque d'expérience, pour qu'il apprécie au maximum cette situation.

Je passe mes mains autour de son cou et me rapproche de lui encore plus. Un malstrom d'émotion que je ne peux contrôler me prend : la peur, l'amour, le désir. Je ne sais même plus laquelle prime sur les autres. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, même de l'embrasser m'est difficile. En même temps, j'ai le gout de continuer, parce que c'est vraiment bon. Il me fait ressentir des sensations que je n'aurais jamais imaginées, pas même en rêve. J'ai rêvé de faire cela avec lui une multitude de fois, mais ça n'a jamais été aussi réussi que maintenant. C'est à se demander s'il n'a vraiment aucune expérience. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas, mais tout de même...

Je m'éloigne de lui à contrecœur pour respirer et le regarde. Son expression m'est complètement étrangère; je n'ai aucune idée comment l'interpréter. Je me mets à douter de ce que je fais, mais je me secoue intérieurement. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Je referme les yeux et l'embrasse à nouveau malgré la douleur et mon pressentiment.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux.

~xxx~

Cela va faire bientôt une semaine que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Dans une autre semaine, on va pouvoir enlever mon plâtre, et je marcherai enfin normalement.

Depuis notre première nuit ensemble, je n'ai pas quitté Tatsumi plus que cinq minutes. Nous sommes passés chez lui et avons pris la plupart de ses choses, qu'il a ensuite ramenées chez moi. Depuis une semaine, il habite maintenant avec ma famille. Ça me gêne énormément, mais je ne suis pas capable de faire autrement.

Les parents de Tatsumi ont été étonnamment compréhensifs. Ils me connaissent bien, puisque je suis son ami depuis la maternelle, c'est surement pour cette raison qu'ils ont accepté de se séparer de leur fils malgré qu'il n'ait encore que seize ans et qu'il soit encore mineur. Ils ont dû voir sa volonté de rester avec moi et ma propre incapacité à m'en séparer.

Nous utilisons toujours le même lit, mais nous dormons dos à dos. Il ne peut pas encore me toucher sans que je prenne peur. J'ai toujours de la difficulté à manger, mais au moins, j'ai arrêté de vomir. On peut dire que je vais mieux. Pourtant, on ne pourrait pas dire que je sois heureux. J'ai toujours des cauchemars, j'angoisse dès que Tatsumi n'est pas dans mon champ de vision. Je suis pire qu'un enfant, c'est épouvantable. J'ai essayé de me séparer de lui pendant seulement cinq minutes, cinq courtes minutes, mais j'ai commencé à faire de l'hyperventilation et à imaginer mille-et-un dangers. Il est revenu rapidement, mais ça m'a pris du temps avant de reprendre mes esprits.

J'ai l'impression de m'imposer à lui, et je me sens vraiment mal pour ça. J'aimerais mieux être autonome, mais je ne supporte pas la solitude. Tatsumi est vraiment trop gentil avec moi, tellement que j'ai du mal à supporter sa gentillesse. Il me traite avec le plus grand soin, évite de me toucher et me laisse l'embrasser quand je veux. Il est aux petits soins pour moi. J'ai de la chance qu'il soit là pour moi.

Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si c'est vraiment la meilleure solution. De jour en jour, je n'en deviens que plus dépendant de lui. Il ne s'agit même plus d'amour, à ce stade-là; c'est carrément de la dépendance affective. Sans compter que nous n'agissons pas vraiment comme un couple. À part les baisers que nous échangeons, qui au demeurant restent inconfortables et forcés, nous agissons comme un parent et son enfant. Je m'en sers comme d'un bouclier pour le monde extérieur, et lui m'en protège. Notre relation est vraiment tout sauf saine. Et nous nous enfonçons encore plus dans cet état des choses, incapables d'imaginer une autre solution parce qu'il n'y en a pas.

Il n'y a absolument rien d'autre à faire que de laisser le temps me guérir, si tant est qu'il en soit seulement capable. Je n'arrive plus à imaginer seulement demain, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne guérirai jamais, et que plus j'essaierai, plus je m'enfoncerai. J'ai l'impression d'être brisé à jamais en mille miettes qui jonchent le sol et qui s'étendent si loin que je ne serai jamais capable de toutes les récupérer. Tatsumi essaie, patiemment et lentement, de les recoller ensemble, mais il ne les retrouvera jamais toutes, parce que certaines sont trop petites pour être vue à l'œil nu. Malgré tout, il s'efforce et s'enfonce dans un casse-tête dont la solution n'existe plus, dont le modèle original a disparu et dont les pièces ne sont plus compatibles. Il s'enfonce avec moi sans que je sois capable de l'arrêter, sans que j'en aie même la force ou la volonté. Je le fais sombrer dans ma propre misère, parce que je ne peux pas la tolérer seul.

Nous sombrons, lentement mais surement, et je suis incapable d'empêcher l'inévitable. Tatsumi, pardonne-moi de t'impliquer là-dedans, rejette la faute sur moi puisque c'est bien à cause de moi que tu te retrouves mêlé à tout cela. Si seulement tu pouvais en venir à me détester et à me laisser seul pour ton propre bien. Si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi gentil avec moi et que tu me rejetais. Si seulement tu laissais retomber les pièces que tu trouves et que tu arrêtais d'essayer de les assembler.

Si seulement tu ne m'aimais pas...


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Bon, voilà, l'histoire avance enfin. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce retournement de situations!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Oga<strong>

Aujourd'hui, Takayuki va enfin se faire enlever son plâtre!

Comme à mon habitude toute récente, j'y vais avec lui. On manque l'école, parce que le rendez-vous est à dix heures, mais je m'en fous comme c'est pas possible. J'ai déjà tellement manqué dans ma vie que, même pour une moins bonne raison, je m'en passerais volontiers. On se dirige vers l'hôpital, en ce moment même, et je peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux. Ces béquilles que je suis venu à détester vont enfin être reléguées aux oubliettes, et Takayuki va enfin pouvoir marcher normalement!

En fait, je suis probablement plus content que lui. Lui, ça fait plus de deux semaines que je l'ai pas vu honnêtement heureux, ou du moins complètement heureux. Je m'étais dit pourtant qu'une bonne nouvelle comme celle-ci lui remonterait le moral, mais il faut croire que non. Du coup, mon propre enthousiasme retombe. J'essaie quand même de sourire, mais c'est plus compliqué que je le pensais. Sa mauvaise humeur est vraiment contagieuse. J'essaie quand même de démarrer une conversation :

- Hey, tu vas enfin marcher normalement! C'est bien, non?

Il me murmure un oui pas très convaincant et évite mon regard. J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques jours, il est encore plus renfermé. Il évite encore plus mon regard, me parle plus du tout et a arrêté complètement de m'embrasser. Je voudrais prendre l'initiative, mais j'ai trop peur de lui faire peur, alors je fous rien pendant qu'il s'enfonce. Je suis pathétique, c'est sûr, mais je sais pas quoi faire...

Je sais même pas pourquoi il est comme ça. J'ai rien fait de mal, du moins je crois. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ma faute et je le sais pas? Est-ce que j'ai fait une remarque déplacée? Est-ce que je lui ai fait croire je sais pas quoi qui est certainement pas vrai? Ça y est, je deviens parano. Depuis l'incident, j'imagine toujours que tout est ma faute. C'est hallucinant. Dire que je suis au moins la moitié du temps en plein dans le mille, ça me donne le gout de vomir. Comment je faisais avant pour supporter ce que je lui faisais subir?

Ah oui. Avant, il ne s'était pas fait violé.

Merde! Il est arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de plus que son incident, que sa peur de tout, que son angoisse et que ma propre culpabilité et que je sais pas c'est quoi et que ça me fait culpabiliser encore plus pendant qu'il souffre encore plus et que je me sens encore plus coupable et que...

Stop! Je suis pas le meilleur pour réfléchir, mais je vois bien que je tourne en rond là. Le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'est de demander, non? Sauf que là, c'est vraiment pas le moment, parce que l'hôpital est en vue. Je lui demanderai quand on sera revenus chez lui. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt... Pourquoi j'hésite autant?

On entre et je vois que Takayuki tremble légèrement. Ça y est, il se rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. C'est fou, quand même, il lui suffit de voir un lieu comme celui-ci pour se mettre à voir des fantômes!

On attend un moment dans la salle d'attente. Le silence est d'or, je crois que c'est ça l'expression, mais maintenant je suis convaincu que c'est la parole qui est d'or et que le silence est de plomb. Ou de fer. Ou peu importe. Il regarde le sol, comme trop souvent ces temps-ci, et moi je le regarde, comme trop souvent ces temps-ci. Je guette ses gestes, essaie de deviner comment faire pour pas déclencher une crise de sa part.

Finalement il se fait appeler. On se lève et se dirige vers la salle d'auscultation. Le médecin me lance un drôle de regard, mais il dit rien. Il doit se demander qui je suis, et il est bien en droit. C'est même pas sa famille qui l'accompagne, mais un ami. Ça doit pas arriver trop trop souvent...

Ses parents ont bien insisté pour venir, mais Takayuki a dit qu'il avait seulement besoin de moi. Ils ont pas pu répondre, parce qu'il y a rien à répondre à ce genre de phrase là. Ils ont simplement acquiescé, et me voilà ici avec lui.

La rencontre passe plutôt vite. Le médecin enlève le plâtre avec un genre de ciseau spécial. Je le regarde faire sans grand intérêt. Takayuki lui semble complètement ailleurs. J'aimerais savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Pourquoi je suis pas télépathe?

Le médecin explique ensuite que, heureusement, puisqu'il a pas eu un plâtre pendant très longtemps, il aura pas besoin de faire de la rééducation. Selon toute attente, il va pouvoir marcher et courir très facilement dès qu'il sortira d'ici. Je me sens un peu soulagé, même si lui fait à peine un signe de tête. Vraiment, il faut que je lui demande ce qu'il a, ça a plus de bon sens tout ça.

Justement, on est en train de rentrer en ce moment et je le regarde de biais encore une fois. J'aime tellement le voir marcher normalement, ça me donne l'impression que tout est peut-être revenu comme avant, même si c'est clairement pas le cas. Je voudrais aborder le sujet, mais tant qu'à faire, je vais attendre qu'on soit chez lui, ça va être plus facile.

Enfin, on arrive dans sa maison. Il est à peine midi. J'entre dans la cuisine et sors les plats que la mère de Takayuki nous a laissés. Aujourd'hui elle est partie pour toute la journée, on se retrouve donc seuls pour l'après-midi. Je mets le tout au microondes pendant que mon meilleur ami s'assit à la table sans conviction. Tout ce qu'il fait est sans conviction maintenant.

On mange dans un silence encore une fois lourd. Il avale la moitié du plat, ce qui est beaucoup si on prend en compte comment il mange dernièrement, alors que j'engloutis le plus rapidement possible ma part. Je me sens un peu nerveux, tout d'un coup. Et s'il me disait que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal? Ou si, au contraire, il osait pas me le dire?

Je mange encore plus vite et finis mon assiette. Je ramasse son assiette tout de go et sors de la cuisine. Je vérifie qu'il me suit et me dirige jusque dans sa chambre. Après être entré, je m'assois par terre, proche de son lit, et il fait comme moi. Le silence reste un moment, jusqu'à ce que je demande finalement, en hésitant :

- Euh, Takayuki? Est-ce que... quelque chose est arrivé? À part, tu sais, ça...

Je me tourne vers lui et essaie de lire son expression. Je ne la reconnais pas tout à fait, on dirait un mélange d'appréhension et de culpabilité. Pourquoi il se sent coupable? Il détourne le regard, je me fais plus pressant :

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais? Si c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait, je...

Il me coupe la parole aussitôt en se retournant vers moi et crie presque :

- C'est pas ta faute! T'as rien fait!

- Alors c'est quoi le problème?

Il évite encore mon regard. Merde! Il me fait plus confiance, ou quoi? Je voudrais qu'il me dise tout, ça le soulagerait! Il murmure finalement :

- C'est ma faute, tout ça... C'est ma faute si t'es...

Il a l'air de prendre sa résolution. Il plante son regard dans le mien et élève la voix :

- Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille? Pourquoi t'essaies de me sauver? Pourquoi t'essaies toujours de tout arranger? Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tomber? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi!

Je reste surpris un moment, puis j'ai soudainement une idée. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ou quoi que ce soit, mais je suis pas du genre à rien faire et je trouve que ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que j'essaie plus rien. C'est pas sans intervenir que je vais le sortir de cet état-là, certainement pas.

Je me lève et vais fouiller dans son armoire. Si je me souviens bien, c'est là... Ah, voilà! La cravate de notre uniforme, que Takayuki a jamais mise parce que personne la met et qu'elle est vraiment laide. Je l'empoigne et m'agenouille devant lui. Il lève des yeux remplis de larmes vers moi. Je lui dis avec assurance :

- Takayuki, attache-moi!

Il semble trop surpris pour réagir. Il comprend pas ce que je veux dire, alors j'éclaircis mon propos :

- Le problème, c'est que tu supportes pas d'être soumis, non? Alors si je suis à ta merci, ça règle le problème!

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme quelques fois, et finalement, il réussit à articuler :

- Je peux pas faire ça... C'est trop...

- Takayuki, je t'aime, d'accord? Je t'aime et je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu me feras pas de mal.

Les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Je viens de le réaliser, mais c'est la première fois que je lui dis que je l'aime. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, je suis vraiment stupide! Idiot, imbécile, abruti!

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, l'air de dire qu'il peut pas faire ça, et ses joues sont rouges et ses larmes coulent de plus belle. Je voudrais les essuyer, mais je peux pas le toucher. Je l'assure que c'est ce que je veux, que je ferais tout pour lui et que c'est la meilleure solution. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par acquiescer.

Je sais pas trop dans quoi je me suis lancé, mais si c'est pour Takayuki, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi.


	10. Chapter 10

_Attention! Ce chapitre contient de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour, et accessoirement une scène explicite..._

_Et voilà, enfin le moment fatidique! J'espère que vous allez aimer, et si vous êtes un peu surpris par la tournure des évènements, c'est tout à fait normal! (sur un point en particulier, mais je ne vous le dis pas mouhahaha!)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et j'aime vraiment beaucoup vos commentaires, alors dites-moi comment vous trouver cela!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Furuichi<strong>

La situation dans laquelle nous sommes me semble tellement déplacée que je ne sais plus quoi en penser.

Après avoir accepté la proposition de Tatsumi, j'ai tout d'abord essuyé mes larmes. Pendant ce temps, il s'est débarrassé de son chandail et s'est couché sur le lit. J'ai alors utilisé la cravate qu'il m'a tendue et je l'ai attaché aux barreaux de lit. Me voilà donc à califourchon sur lui, qui est totalement sans défense sous moi. Je ne sais pas comment commencer tout cela, et j'ai plutôt le gout de tout arrêter, mais je ne veux pas le décevoir. Tatsumi fait ça pour mon propre bien, alors je ne dois surtout pas reculer.

Je me penche sur lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser constitue toujours un bon départ, n'est-ce pas? Je faufile ma langue dans sa bouche et empoigne son visage à deux mains. Il me répond avec ardeur, je le sens. Je me sens étrangement bien et mal à la fois. Mon cœur bat rapidement et une voix au fond de ma tête me crie d'arrêter, de ne pas aller plus loin. Je décide de l'ignorer et descends plutôt mes mains pour toucher son torse musclé. Il réagit vivement et brise notre baiser pour souffler. J'entreprends alors de l'embrasser dans le cou sans arrêter de le caresser. Tout cela me semble tellement étrange, tellement différent de tout ce que je n'ai jamais imaginé. Je me sens mal à l'aise et pourtant le désir se fait sentir en moi. Je veux qu'il m'appartienne, je veux enfin le réclamer comme mien.

Je me relève pour le regarder. Je réalise la situation dans laquelle nous sommes et je ne peux m'empêcher de douter à nouveau. Est-ce que nous devrions faire ça? De cette façon-là? Je m'imaginais quelque chose de plus naturel avec lui, un baiser qui se serait transformé sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte en beaucoup plus. Ceci est trop prévu, arrangé, pour être quelque peu naturel. Le simple fait que nous nous forcions me répugne.

Mais surtout, ce que je ne peux ignorer, c'est que je me sens comme un violeur. Cette situation ressemble beaucoup trop à un viol à mon gout. Je vois bien, dans ses yeux, sous le désir évident, une vague appréhension. Il est quand même en état de soumission, je sais par expérience que c'est l'une des pires choses au monde. Je ne peux pas supporter ce regard qu'il me lance, c'est trop pour moi. Ça me rappelle comment je me sentais, à ce moment-là.

Je voudrais m'enfuir en courant, mais je décide que je dois agir moi aussi. Je me lève et il me demande ce que je fais. Sans répondre, je vais plutôt fouiller dans mon armoire et sort la cravate de notre collège, que je n'ai jamais mise mais que j'ai quand même gardée. Je retourne vers le lit et, tout en m'excusant, je lui bande les yeux. Il ne me demande rien et me laisse faire. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, s'il me le demandait, je crois que je perdrais tous mes moyens et toute ma conviction.

Je me rassois sur lui et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je laisse mes mains se balader et toucher ce corps qui me plait tant, tant que je ne peux me retenir. J'aime tout autant que je déteste la situation dans laquelle je suis. La peur est en arrière-plan, toujours présente, et l'amour et le désir montent de plus en plus. Je laisse mes doutes de côté autant que possible et décide de lui enlever ses pantalons.

Il se raidit légèrement, je le sens bien. Je m'arrête un moment. Ça n'a pas le moindre sens, je suis celui qui domine et pourtant j'ai peur. J'ai extrêmement peur de je ne sais quoi. J'appréhende la suite tout autant que je la désire. C'est avec les mains tremblantes que j'arrive à lui faire enlever les derniers vêtements qu'il lui reste. Il est déjà en érection, tout comme moi. J'entoure son sexe de ma main droite et tente un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il se cambre et murmure mon nom. Je continue le mouvement pendant qu'il répète mon prénom comme une litanie. Pour lui assurer ma présence, je rapproche mon visage du sien et l'embrasse à nouveau. J'ai encore une fois envie de mettre fin à tout cela, à cet acte trop factice à mon gout, trop différent de ce que je souhaite vraiment, mais je suis rendu trop loin pour reculer. Je défais plutôt ma braguette et laisse mon érection sentir l'air libre. Je rapproche alors nos deux sexes et les frotte ensemble. La sensation est tout simplement merveilleuse, et, en fermant les yeux, je peux presque m'imaginer que tout ceci est normal et sain.

Tatsumi serre les jambes autour de mon bassin par réflexe et jouit sur moi. Je prends soudain peur. J'ouvre les yeux et toute l'horreur de la situation m'éclate en pleine figure. Que suis-je en train de faire? Je profite de mon meilleur ami! Je l'ai attaché, puis lui ai bandé les yeux. Il est totalement sans défense et je pourrais lui faire ce que je veux! Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite!

J'éjacule en prononçant son prénom et me laisse retomber sur lui. Des larmes me viennent et j'éclate en sanglots dans son cou. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir une relation plus normale? Pourquoi dois-je agir de la sorte? Pourquoi entrainer Tatsumi là-dedans? Il me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Ça va, Takayuki, tout est beau, tout est parfait, calme-toi. Je suis consentant, alors calme-toi!

Il me susurre d'autres paroles du même acabit et je me laisse finalement convaincre. Je me relève et le regarde à nouveau. Il est tellement beau, j'en ai des frissons. Je recommence à le caresser, d'abord sans conviction puis avec passion. Je m'en fous si tout cela est malsain, si c'est anormal, tout ce que je veux, c'est passer au travers et réussir à me rendre jusqu'au bout.

Je me relève légèrement et vais chercher quelque chose dans ma table de chevet. Je sors un tube de lubrifiant, que j'utilisais lorsque je me masturbais en pensant à Tatsumi, puis j'en ouvre le bouchon. Après une inspiration anxieuse, je m'excuse encore une fois et précise que ça pourrait faire mal. Il ne me répond pas, mais je le vois mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. J'hésite un moment et prends finalement mes résolutions.

Après avoir mis du lubrifiant sur mes doigts, j'en insère un le plus délicatement possible dans son orifice. Il se courbe le dos et se mord plus franchement la lèvre, mais un gémissement sort quand même de sa bouche. Je tente de bouger en lui et, après qu'il se soit habitué, je rentre un deuxième doigt. Sa réaction est moins importante, mais je remarque quand même qu'il a l'air de souffrir. Je fais un mouvement pour l'habituer à la présence de mes doigts et en rentre finalement un dernier.

Après un moment, alors que la préparation me semble adéquate, je retire mes doigts et me positionne. J'avertis encore une fois mon amour que cela pourrait être douloureux, mais il ne me répond pas, il se contente de hocher la tête. Je m'enfonce alors en lui le plus tendrement possible, mais un cri sort quand même de sa bouche. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'arrête de bouger malgré mon envie débordante et me penche sur Tatsumi pour l'embrasser. Il répond sans conviction et je goute du sang. Il s'est mordu la langue sans aucun doute.

Je m'éloigne et ouvre les yeux sur une véritable abomination. Il semble souffrir plus que jamais, par ma faute, et tout cela ne me rappelle que trop bien mon propre viol. On dirait que les rôles sont inversés et que je me retrouve à être celui qui me souriait, un couteau à la main, pendant qu'il prenait son pied sur ma douleur. J'ai mal au cœur, tellement mal. De l'eau sort de mes yeux et tombe sur ses deux joues, les souillant de mes propres larmes à défaut des siennes. Il ne pleure pas, il ne fait que se mordre la langue et serrer les barreaux du lit. Et moi je pleure sur lui alors que je suis la cause de son malheur, je me laisse aller à la déprime alors que c'est lui qui le mériterait le plus.

Je commence un mouvement de va-et-vient et Tatsumi commence à gémir de plus belle. C'est affreusement bon, génialement horrible, et je ne sais plus que penser, que ressentir, mes propres émotions se mélangent à celles de ma victime, je voudrais tout arrêter, mais ne peux m'empêcher de continuer, je voudrais que cela dure toujours comme que ça s'arrête immédiatement, je m'accuse et me pardonne tout à la fois, je me sens heureux tout autant que désespéré, mon désir et ma peur se mélangent et je ne sais plus très bien si je fais l'amour à Tatsumi dans mon propre lit ou si je me fais violer dans un hangar sale par un maniaque, le bruit de pénétration me semble tout à coup abjecte, je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir son visage empreint de douleur, mais c'est son sourire satisfait que je vois alors je les rouvre et les referme et les rouvre à nouveau et ne sais plus si je préfère me sentir coupable ou me rappeler mon viol et ça recommence tout se mélange dans ma tête je voudrais m'enfuir mourir cesser d'exister partir pour toujours n'avoir jamais existé Tatsumi vient me sauver je n'en peux plus sors-moi de là SORS-MOI DE LÀ!

Je sors de ma torpeur. Je viens de jouir, Tatsumi aussi je crois. Je me retire et me laisse à nouveau tomber sur lui. Les yeux pleins de larmes encore, je m'excuse à répétition et me traite de tous les noms. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu en arriver jusque-là? Comment ai-je pu être d'accord avec son idée, c'était complètement aberrant! Comment ai-je pu satisfaire mon désir à ses dépens? Je ne suis pas différent de celui qui a profité de moi! J'ai profité de Tatsumi, moi aussi!

- Takayuki, Takayuki, écoute-moi! Tout est de ma faute, d'accord? Te sens pas coupable, je t'en supplie, c'est ma faute si on en est arrivé là. T'es pas un violeur, Takayuki, ni un salaud. T'es différent de lui. Je t'aime, Takayuki, je t'aime et c'est moi qui ai voulu ça! Je suis désolé, Takayuki, si j'avais su que ça te ferait du mal, je te l'aurais pas demandé. Pardonne-moi, Takayuki, pardon!

Je me relève et lui enlève ce qui bloque son regard. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens jusqu'à me laisser aller complètement contre son front. Tout cela n'a pas le moindre sens, nous nous accusons tous les deux, quelqu'un doit avoir tort quelque part. Peut-être que ce n'est pas de notre faute à tous les deux, peut-être que c'est simplement la vie qui est cruelle et non pas nous-mêmes qui sommes fautifs. Peut-être que Dieu ne nous aime pas et qu'il s'amuse à nous détruire. Peut-être que nous avons fait quelque chose de mal dans nos vies antérieures et que le karma nous rattrape. Qui sait la réponse?

Je l'embrasse doucement, le plus doucement possible. Je l'aime tellement, tellement, tellement, mes sentiments se gonflent et me transpercent le cœur. Je me recule légèrement et le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Je lui dis alors :

- Tatsumi, c'est pas ta faute, ni la mienne. C'est la faute à la vie et à ce salaud, mais c'est pas la tienne ni la mienne. Tatsumi, promets-moi de plus te sentir coupable et je fais de même, okay?

Il hoche la tête et me fait un maigre sourire. Je ne sais pas où nous pourrons aller à partir d'aujourd'hui, mais demain ne peut être que meilleur, n'est-ce pas?


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Voilà la deuxième version de ce lemon. Eh oui, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de l'écrire du point de vue d'Oga, qui se retrouve uké bien malgré lui, vous allez voir... Si vous trouvez ça répétitif, je suis désolée, mais c'était nécessaire._

_Maintenant, parlons de choses moins importantes. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, même si je devais constamment aller voir le chapitre précédant pour être certaine que je ne faisais pas d'erreurs, ce qui pouvait s'avérer éreintant. Ceci dit, j'aime beaucoup trop écrire de son point de vue pour me soucier de ce genre de choses! Eh oui, même si j'ai plus de difficulté à écrire en tant qu'Oga que Furuichi, je préfère écrire du point de vue d'Oga, pour une raison qui m'échappe... Ce chapitre-ci est mon préféré, alors vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Oga<strong>

Je commence vraiment à douter de moi.

Je sais que je suis celui qui a proposé de faire tout ça et que donc, j'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ça a pas de bon sens. C'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais quand j'imaginais ce que faire l'amour voulait dire – pas que je l'ai imaginé souvent, mais tout de même... J'aurais jamais pensé que ma première expérience se passerait de cette façon-là : attaché sur un lit, complètement passif pendant que Takayuki fait ce qu'il veut de moi. Bon, je sais que si je le voulais, je pourrais facilement me défaire de mes liens – c'est juste une cravate après tout –, mais c'est pas ça le but de la manœuvre, je dois au contraire employer toute ma force à essayer de pas les défaire, sinon tout ça perd vraiment son sens.

Je sens qu'il est aussi perdu que moi et je me demande sincèrement si je devrais pas lui proposer de tout arrêter. Il est encore temps, on a toujours rien fait, mais ce serait avouer la défaite. Je doute que mon idée soit bonne, mais je continue à penser que c'est mieux que de rien faire.

Il prend finalement ses résolutions et se penche sur moi. Je ferme les yeux, goute à son baiser. Ce dernier me semble hésitant, mais il me fait quand même ressentir toutes sortes de choses. Dire que ça fait à peine deux semaines que j'ai eu mon premier baiser et là je m'apprête à vivre ma première expérience sexuelle, c'est un peu rapide comme développement. Mais encore une fois, je suis pas en droit de protester, je suis celui qui l'a proposé.

Il descend ses mains vers mon torse et me chatouille par la légèreté de ses doigts sur ma peau. Je réagis vivement à ses caresses indécises et interromps notre baiser pour pouvoir respirer. Ses mains sont froides, ce qui n'aide en rien mon trouble. Il décide finalement de m'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui me fait frissonner de plaisir. Ses caresses gagnent en confidence et je me retiens du mieux que je peux pour pas gémir.

Takayuki se relève et me regarde. Je le fixe à mon tour. Je voudrais qu'il continue, cette pause me rend mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression de perdre toute ma volonté. Je voudrais soudainement me sortir de tout ça, mais j'en fais rien et me contente de le regarder me regarder. Je sais pas à quoi il pense, comme d'habitude, mais j'ai l'impression que, comme moi, il doute. Si on est deux à douter, je pense pas qu'on va y arriver, alors j'espère vivement qu'il va s'en remettre et continuer.

Ça y est, il se lève. Je lui demande ce qu'il fait, mais il me répond pas. Je prends un peu peur soudainement. Et s'il abandonnait? S'il me laissait là et s'enfuyait en courant? S'il avait pas le courage?

Heureusement, il revient vers moi. J'essaie de cacher mon trouble du mieux que je peux. Je remarque seulement à la dernière minute qu'il tient une autre cravate et me l'attache devant les yeux. Je suis trop surpris pour réagir. Sans que j'aie même le temps de me remettre de mon étonnement, le revoilà sur moi et il me caresse de plus belle. Je réponds au baiser qu'il me fait avec le plus de conviction possible pendant que dans ma tête c'est le vide.

Chaque partie de mon corps que sa main parcourt me semble devenir plus chaude, plus réelle. Je savais même pas que j'étais sensible à ces endroits-là. J'essaie le plus possible de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, mais c'est peine perdue, je contrôle plus rien du tout et je peux même pas anticiper son prochain mouvement. Plus rien m'appartiens, je comprends plus du tout où je suis ou ce que je fais. Tout ce que je comprends, c'est mon désir qui monte de plus en plus et les caresses qu'il me fait.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il défait ma braguette. Je me raidis inconsciemment. Il s'arrête et je prends tout à coup toute la portée de la situation. Maintenant je suis attaché sur un lit et j'ai les yeux bandés. J'ai aucun contrôle et je peux même pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

C'est fou, je pensais jamais ressentir une pareille sensation un jour, et encore moins à cause de Takayuki, mais j'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur, une peur absurde, déraisonnable. J'ai du mal à seulement imaginer que c'est bien lui qui me touche, que ces mains sont bien les siennes. J'ai du mal à seulement imaginer que c'est pas un violeur. Il m'a influencé ces derniers temps, moi aussi je vois des maniaques partout, par transposition. J'ai l'infime impression de vivre ce qu'il a vécu et ça me fait encore plus peur. Lui, il était pas consentant, alors que moi je le suis. J'ose pas imaginer ce que ça devait être, par rapport à ce que je vis en ce moment.

Il m'enlève mes vêtements et je sens qu'il tremble. Merde, on est deux à avoir peur comme ça se peut pas! Pourquoi on fait ça déjà? Où ça nous mène? Pourquoi j'ai proposé quelque chose comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sens, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?

Quelque chose enserre mon sexe et commence un mouvement. Je me cambre sans le vouloir et prononce son prénom. J'en peux plus de pas le voir, de pas savoir ce qu'il me fait avant qu'il me le fasse, j'en peux juste plus de _rien savoir_. Il m'embrasse pour me faire taire et je réalise enfin que je murmurais son prénom à répétition. Je dois absolument me reprendre, je dois pas me laisser aller comme ça. J'ai dit que je ferais tout pour lui, c'est pas le moment de me contredire.

Autre chose se frotte sur mon sexe et je réalise que c'est celui de Takayuki. La sensation est vraiment merveilleuse et je décide de fermer les yeux, pour me faire croire que je vois rien parce que j'ai les yeux fermés et non pas parce que j'ai un bandeau sur le visage. Ça marche pendant un moment et je me laisse aller dans mon plaisir physique. C'est vraiment mieux encore que ce que j'avais jamais imaginé, c'est plus vrai, tangible. Je jouis et, sans le vouloir, mes jambes entourent le bassin de Takayuki. Presque immédiatement, je me traite de stupide et les ouvre à nouveau. Je dois pas le toucher, c'est pourtant évident! Pourquoi je me suis laissé aller comme ça?

Il jouit aussi et se laisse tomber sur moi. Il commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans mon cou et à se traiter de tous les noms. Je sais plus quoi faire. Je suis aussi perdu que lui, mais je dois absolument le réconforter. Merde, j'aimerais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, ce serait tellement plus simple! Mais si c'était le cas, on serait pas dans cette situation, je sais bien. À la place, j'essaie de me faire rassurant et de lui dire que tout est correct, que je suis consentant, que tout va bien aller. Je suis le premier à pas croire à tout ce que je dis, mais j'espère pouvoir le convaincre lui.

Il se relève finalement et arrête de pleurer. J'ai réussi. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais peut-être bien qu'il regarde ailleurs. Je peux que présumer. Il recommence à me caresser doucement, puis plus franchement et je ferme les yeux à nouveau. Je me laisse aller le plus que je le peux et tente d'enfermer ma peur irraisonnée au fin fond de mon cœur.

Il se relève à nouveau et toutes mes résolutions partent en fumée. Je voudrais lui demander ce qu'il fait, mais j'ose pas. J'entends des bruits qui ressemblent à l'ouverture d'un tiroir et à quelque chose que l'on ouvre. Je me sens vraiment anxieux. Takayuki, mais que fais-tu? Dépêche-toi de me toucher à nouveau, j'en peux plus d'attendre de la sorte sans savoir.

- Tatsumi, je suis désolé, ça pourrait faire mal.

J'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle avant que je sente quelque chose entrer en moi. Je me mords la lèvre pour pas hurler, mais finalement un gémissement sort quand même de ma bouche. Ça bouge et ça me fait sentir bizarre. Je comprends plus rien. J'ai jamais pensé à comment on a du sexe entres hommes, mais je pensais pas que ce serait de cette façon. Il insère un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Ça fait mal, mais c'est en même temps plaisant. Je sais plus du tout ce que je ressens.

Il enlève ses doigts et je sens quelque chose proche de mon orifice. J'ai les jambes écartées et je me sens tout à coup étrangement embarrassé par la situation. Je pensais jamais me retrouver dans cette position devant Takayuki.

- Ça risque d'être douloureux. Est-ce que t'es prêt?

Je hoche la tête. Je suis pas prêt du tout, mais devant la question, je peux que répondre par la positive. Ce serait le comble qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Tout ce que j'ai enduré jusque-là aurait servi à rien.

Quelque chose de chaud et humide s'enfonce au fond de moi. Je peux pas réprimer un cri de douleur. Je crois gouter du sang dans ma bouche, je sais pas trop pourquoi, et mes mains sont douloureuses. Je crois que Takayuki se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser, mais je suis plus sûr de rien. Je sens du liquide sur mes joues et me demande si je pleure. Je réalise alors que c'est plutôt lui qui pleure sur moi. Je voudrais lui demander pourquoi et essayer de le consoler, mais il commence à bouger et mon cerveau devient vide.

Les mouvements se répètent et au travers de la douleur je sens un plaisir insoupçonné. Bientôt, la souffrance laisse la place totalement à la jouissance. Je pense que je gémis, mais je suis plus sûr de rien. Mon corps est vraiment plus à moi, Takayuki a carte blanche dessus et il me fait sentir des trucs que j'aurais jamais pensé ressentir. J'ouvre les yeux sur du noir alors je les ferme et les rouvre et je sais même plus s'ils sont ouverts ou fermés, si je suis bien éveillé ou si je fais un rêve. Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que c'est à la fois affreusement bon et génialement horrible. J'arrive pas à sentir ses émotions à lui, à comprendre comme il se sent, j'arrive à peine à sentir sa présence alors qu'elle est si proche, en fait ma propre existence me semble éloignée, étrangère. Tout ce que je ressens, c'est un plaisir mêlé de souffrance et j'arrive même plus à les différencier.

Je sens un liquide sur moi et réalise que j'ai joui. La présence se retire et j'arrive pas à décider si elle me manque ou pas. Takayuki se laisse tomber sur moi et je le sens pleurer contre mon torse. Il recommence à s'insulter et j'en peux plus de l'entendre se condamner alors que je suis coupable, j'en peux plus de l'entendre se traiter de tous les noms alors que c'est moi qui le mérite. Je crois que je parle à voix haute, mais je suis plus sûr de rien et je sais encore moins ce que je dis.

Takayuki se relève et m'enlève mon bandeau. Je vois enfin ses yeux, son visage. Ça me fait revenir complètement dans la réalité. Ma peur a disparu avec toutes mes appréhensions. Tout ce que je vois, c'est ses yeux argentés, d'une couleur indescriptible, dans lesquels brille une lueur d'amour qui me fait sentir tout drôle. Je t'aime tellement, Takayuki, tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur pourrait exploser.

Il m'embrasse doucement, si doucement que j'ai envie de pleurer. Je me retiens et replonge mon regard dans le sien. Je passerais ma vie à regarder ses orbes bruler d'une telle passion, d'une pareille tendresse.

- Tatsumi, c'est pas ta faute, ni la mienne. C'est la faute à la vie et à ce salaud, mais c'est pas la tienne ni la mienne. Tatsumi, promets-moi de plus te sentir coupable et je fais de même, okay?

Encore une question à laquelle je peux que hocher la tête. Je tente un maigre sourire et il me répond. Si l'expérience lui a au moins permis de se sentir moins coupable, alors elle aura pas été vaine.


	12. Chapter 12

_Désolé pour l'attente et merci encore une fois pour tous ces bons commentaires! Ça me remplit de bonheur, de joie de vivre, d'allégresse, de... Je pense que vous comprenez le principe!_

_Voilà, enfin la suite tant attendue! Le début risque d'être un peu répétitif, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer la fin. Moi, personnellement, je souriais comme une débile tout en l'écrivant, alors j'espère que vous allez trouver ça aussi mignon que moi quand je l'ai écrit!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Furuichi<strong>

Après ma déclaration, j'ai tout d'abord détaché Tatsumi. J'ai remarqué que ses poignets étaient rouges et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. J'ai tenté de me raisonner du mieux que je le pouvais, car je venais de dire que je n'allais plus me sentir coupable, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : la culpabilité me transperçait le cœur. Peu importe ce que j'aurais pu dire, le fait est que je l'avais fait souffrir!

Il a ramené ses bras sur son torse et m'a regardé avec un air que je n'ai pas su qualifier. Nous nous sommes observés un moment, nous demandant quelle pourrait être la suite de choses. Nous étions tellement pris dans notre passion que nous avions du mal à nous en sortir. Le retour à la réalité s'est fait si lentement que nous nous sommes fixés pendant ce que je crois être une demi-dizaine de minutes. Finalement, il a été le premier à détourner les yeux. Avec gêne, il m'a demandé :

- Euh, est-ce que je peux... prendre une douche?

- B-bien sûr!

Aucune situation n'aurait pu être plus gênante que celle-ci. À dire vrai, c'était probablement encore plus embarrassant que de faire l'amour. Je me suis relevé d'un bond et l'ai observé se relever avec difficulté. J'aurais voulu l'aider, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée au monde, alors je me suis retenu. Il n'a pas pris la peine de s'habiller, ni même d'amener des vêtements, et s'est précipité vers la salle de bain.

Me voilà donc ici, rassis sur mon lit. Malgré tout ce que j'ai dit, je me sens totalement incapable de ne pas me sentir responsable. J'essaie de relativiser en me disant que c'est Tatsumi qui l'a proposé, mais de cette façon, j'ai l'impression de rejeter la faute sur lui. Y a-t-il une solution à tout cela?

Je secoue la tête et décide de ne pas y réfléchir plus ; je ne fais que tourner en rond. Je me relève et ramasse nos vêtements sur le sol. Je les mets dans mon panier à linge sale et me trouve une paire de pantalons et un chandail propres. J'empoigne également des sous-vêtements et lance le tout sur le lit. Je jette alors un coup d'œil à mon miroir. Mes blessures sur mon visage et sur tout mon corps ont cicatrisé, mais pas d'une très belle façon. Chaque fois que je me vois, la nausée me prend, mais cette fois-ci, c'est encore plus grave. Plus qu'un mal de cœur, c'est une douleur incommensurable qui me prend à la poitrine. Je me force quand même à me regarder plus encore, à détailler chaque parcelle de peau abimée.

Ce corps qui m'est étranger vient de faire l'amour à Tatsumi. Ce corps qui ne m'appartient plus lui a volé sa virginité. Ce corps défait, détruit, abusé, a abusé d'un autre corps. Je me sens tellement mal que mes yeux se ferment malgré moi et je me retrouve à genoux. Je suis un violeur, c'est tout ce que je peux penser en ce moment. Le cercle du mal se continue, je ne peux pas en sortir, je commets exactement ce dont je n'arrive pas à me sortir. Je suis comme ces enfants battus qui deviennent des parents violents.

Je commence à pleurer sans un son. Pourquoi dois-je être aussi détruit, aussi défait? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'en remettre et cesser de faire du mal à Tatsumi? Pourquoi est-ce que cela me prend tellement de temps à guérir? Pourquoi ai-je peur de me faire toucher? Pourquoi ai-je été violé? Pourquoi ai-je été kidnappé? Pourquoi n'arrivè-je pas à me défendre? Pourquoi suis-je aussi inutile? Pourquoi existè-je? Pourquoi vis-je encore? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à un amour plus normal, plus sain, plus humain?

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et je me retourne. Je vois Tatsumi là, avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches. Il me dévisage avec une certaine inquiétude. Il s'inquiète encore pour moi! Après tout ce que je lui ai fait, il se fait encore du souci pour moi! Je me relève rapidement et essuie mes larmes. J'empoigne mes vêtements sur mon lit et passe à côté de lui sans lui lancer un seul regard. Il ne me retient pas, ne tente aucun mouvement.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve dans la salle de bain. Mes vêtements tombent à terre alors que je me laisse aller contre le mur. Je me retrouve assis sur le sol froid sans m'en rendre compte. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains : mes pensées ne sont plus cohérentes, je ne fais que pleurer sans but, pour me libérer de mes émotions qui me consument et que je n'arrive plus à contrôler.

Au bout d'un moment, je me relève et essuie mes larmes. Je renifle, frotte mes yeux. Je rencontre mon reflet dans le miroir et détourne le regard. J'entre dans la douche; l'eau chaude, brulante, me calme un peu. Je me lave avec habitude avant de réaliser que c'est la première fois depuis l'incident que je prends une douche. Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui, j'en avais même oublié que je n'avais plus mon plâtre. Je lance un coup d'œil rapide à ma jambe et un très maigre sourire me prend. Au moins un problème de régler...

Mon cerveau se vide alors que je finis de me laver. Je n'ai plus envie de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, je voudrais simplement me laisser aller comme avant, vivre au jour le jour et éviter d'avoir de sombres pensées. Je sais bien que cela est probablement impossible, mais j'aimerais au moins essayer. À quoi bon se torturer pour quelque chose qui est déjà arrivé? Je ne peux plus retourner en arrière de toute façon...

Je ferme l'eau, me prends une serviette et m'essuie. Tout en évitant de regarder vers le miroir, je m'habille le plus rapidement possible et étends ma serviette. Je pose alors ma main sur la poignée et m'apprête à la tourner lorsque le doute m'envahit. Quoi lui dire? Comment retourner normalement dans ma chambre? Comment réagir? Je secoue la tête et ouvre la porte. Advienne que pourra, je n'en peux plus de réfléchir dans le vide.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Un Tatsumi complètement rhabillé est assis par terre, sur mon oreiller, et tient une manette de PlayStation dans ses mains. Il lève la tête et son regard rencontre le mien. Il me fait alors un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre l'Arctique au grand complet. Sans un mot, je m'approche de lui, m'assois à ses côtés et regarde vers l'écran. Sur celui-ci est affiché Dragon Quest, ce qui ne m'étonne en rien. Il recommence à jouer pendant que je fixe le téléviseur.

Au bout d'un moment, je me retourne vers lui et le regarde. Un sourire illumine mon visage lorsque je réalise à nouveau à quel point je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir être ici avec lui, sans avoir à me préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Il a toujours eu cette capacité de me faire sentir en sécurité et en paix avec moi-même simplement par sa présence.

Je me retourne vers la télévision et laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule. Je ferme les yeux, me trouve une position plus confortable et soupire de contentement. Je ne vois pas le visage de Tatsumi, aussi je ne peux pas constater ce qu'il ressent, mais je le sais sans avoir besoin de le voir. Il m'aime, c'est tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant.

Je le sens bouger un peu. J'ouvre les paupières et mon regard rencontre ses beaux yeux dans lesquels j'aime tant me perdre. Nous nous fixons un moment, mais finalement, je suis celui qui brise notre échange en me repositionnant sur son épaule. Je déplace ma main pour aller chercher la sienne et entrelace nos doigts pour la première fois depuis que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Je sens la chaleur de sa paume avec la mienne sans qu'aucune peur, aucune angoisse viennent noircir le tableau. Je ne ressens qu'une profonde plénitude et un bonheur sans bornes.

Nous restons un moment immobiles, puis je défais l'étreinte et caresse sa paume doucement. Il me laisse jouer avec ses doigts, les manipuler comme bon me semble. Je souris malgré moi : j'aime tellement ses mains, usés par les coups qu'il donne et pourtant extrêmement viriles, extrêmement chaudes. J'approche mon autre main, dans le but d'emprisonner la sienne des miennes. Il me répond et un combat commence, bataille que je finis par gagner en enfermant sa main dans les miennes.

Je réalise alors que, bien que je l'aie montré de façon on ne peut plus explicite, je ne lui ai jamais dit à voix haute que je l'aimais. Je suis celui qui avait ces sentiments depuis si longtemps, et pourtant Tatsumi a été le premier à me le dire explicitement. Ce n'est pas normal et je devrais y remédier.

- Tatsumi?

Il me fait un petit son signifiant qu'il m'a entendu. J'aimerais lui dire tellement de choses, le remercier de s'être livré à moi, le remercier de me faire autant confiance, le remercier d'être là pour moi et de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber. Je voudrais lui montrer la profondeur de mes sentiments, lui exprimer ce que je ressens de façon explicite, lui dire que je suis là pour lui au meilleur de mes capacités et que je ne le laisserai jamais tombé. Je résume tous mes sentiments dans ces trois petits mots magiques qui, je l'espère, réussiront à tout lui transmettre :

- Je t'aime!

Je le sens serrer ma main un peu plus fort.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Takayuki!


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci pour tous ces merveilleux, sublimes, extraordinaires commentaires!_

_Bon, voilà ce chapitre. Quelques développements vers la fin, mais sinon... Ah, et à deux endroits en particulier, le niveau de langage d'Oga change un peu. J'ai voulu les changer, mais je les ai trouvé tellement beau que je n'ai pas osé les modifier, du coup, voilà...J'espère que vous les aimerez vous aussi!_

_Aussi, les parents de Furuichi vont faire leur apparition! Comme ils n'ont pas de noms, je les ai baptisés ainsi: Chikako pour la mère et Nobuo pour le père. J'espère que ça vous plait bien!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Oga<strong>

Après avoir pris ma douche, je suis retourné dans la chambre de Takayuki et l'ai surpris en train de pleurer, nu, à genoux par terre. La vision était tellement pathétique, tellement triste et en même temps tellement belle que je m'en suis retrouvé incapable de bouger. Je l'ai fixé alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, qu'une coloration plus rosée ornait ses pommettes – sous la gêne ou à force de les frotter? –, qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et que ses cils humides rehaussaient la délicatesse de ses yeux. Son corps, parsemé de blessures, m'est apparu encore plus beau que jamais auparavant, et ses cicatrices lui conféraient une fragilité qui mettait en valeur la pâleur de son teint. J'étais figé, obnubilé par la sublime mélancolie qu'il exhalait, et, en même temps qu'une profonde inquiétude, je ressentais un inexplicable émerveillement.

Il s'est relevé à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'est faufilé en dehors de la pièce sans que je puisse ou tente même de le retenir. Je suis resté sur le cadre de porte un bon moment, encore en transe, puis je suis finalement entré et me suis habillé machinalement. Pendant cette activité, j'ai réfléchi un peu plus à ce que je venais de vivre et en suis venu à la conclusion que j'étais véritablement un salaud. Comment j'ai pu trouver qu'il était beau en de pareilles conditions? Comment j'ai pu seulement contempler sa tristesse et la trouver magnifique? Et surtout, pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression, à cet instant, de le comprendre et de l'aimer plus que jamais auparavant?

Me voici donc en train de tourner en rond dans la pièce et d'essayer de démêler mes sentiments. J'ai toujours cru que je voulais son bonheur. Je me suis même jamais posé la question tellement ça me semblait évident. Et pourtant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence que je le trouve beau quand il est triste et que j'aime son expression quand il pleure. J'ai trouvé que ses blessures le rendaient encore plus attirant, alors qu'elles l'ont fait souffrir!

Je m'assois finalement par terre, mais une douleur particulière me prend et je me relève. Je prends l'oreiller de Takayuki, l'installe et m'y assois : c'est plus confortable. Je décide de me changer les idées, puisque de toute façon je comprends pas ce que je ressens, et ouvre la PlayStation. Pendant un moment, je m'immerge tellement dans le jeu que j'en oublie toutes mes préoccupations.

Puis, j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et accueille Takayuki avec un sourire que j'espère sincère. Une multitude de questions me reviennent alors que je le regarde s'assoir à mes côtés, mais j'essaie de les ignorer au meilleur de mes capacités. Comme il se retourne vers l'écran, je fais de même et recommence à jouer. On échange aucune parole, mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je saurais pas quoi dire de toute façon.

Au bout d'un moment, je le sens se laisser aller sur mon épaule. Son geste me déconcentre du jeu et je délaisse la manette pour le regarder. Il a les yeux fermés, mais son expression me semble sereine. Je sais pas trop comment interpréter son comportement, mais je décide de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. S'il se sent capable de me toucher, c'est pas moi qui vais l'en empêcher.

Il bouge sa tête et nos regards se croisent. Je me plonge dans ses iris pour tenter de lire son expression. Je pense qu'il est heureux, ce qui me rassure et éloigne toutes mes inquiétudes. Tant que je peux voir cet éclat-là dans ses yeux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Il détourne le regard et se repositionne sur mon épaule. Il me surprend alors considérablement : il prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre doucement. Je regarde nos mains un moment et sens la douceur de la sienne. Il a les mains délicates, ses doigts sont longs et dignes d'un pianiste, ses ongles sont intacts contrairement aux miens. Elles sont d'une beauté que je n'ai jamais vue sur aucune fille ni sur personne d'autre.

Il commence à jouer avec mes doigts et je le laisse faire avec un sourire. Ses gestes sont mignons comme tout et il me donne le goût de répliquer moi aussi. Un instinct enfantin me prend et je me bataille avec ses doigts. Il remporte la victoire en usant d'une technique fourbe : il m'emprisonne avec ses deux mains. Je pense un moment faire de même, mais j'oublie cette idée et le regarde plutôt; un sourire sincère orne son visage. Je me surprends à vouloir contempler cette expression indéfiniment.

Ses joues enflammées sous l'embarras, ses yeux légèrement rouges par toutes les larmes qui ont coulé, ses lèvres vermeilles qui me donnent le goût de l'embrasser encore et encore, ses cheveux doux qui chatouillent mon cou et ses longs cils qui retombent sur ses yeux pour me les cacher et pourtant me les révéler plus encore, tout en lui m'attire et me plait. Tout comme plus tôt, je suis obnubilé par sa beauté, figé par elle. Et je réalise enfin que, peu importe s'il est triste ou heureux, peu importe s'il a des blessures graves ou non, peu importe s'il rit ou s'il pleure, je l'adore tout autant.

- Tatsumi?

Je sursaute légèrement et fais un bruit pour lui signifier que j'attends la suite.

- Je t'aime!

Je suis de nouveau pris par surprise, mais rapidement le choc laisse la place à une chaleur qui envahit mon cœur. J'aurais jamais pensé que de simples mots pourraient me combler autant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Takayuki!

Il lève des yeux larmoyants vers moi et je peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver encore une fois intensément mignon. Sans réfléchir plus, je me penche sur lui et dépose un court baiser sur ses lèvres. Je m'éloigne et le regarde avec une légère angoisse. Est-ce que j'ai encore tout foiré, comme d'habitude?

Je réalise avec soulagement qu'il a pas peur, mais qu'il semble un peu surpris. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. Il ferme alors ses yeux et s'expose à moi. Je prends l'initiative pour la deuxième fois et l'embrasse à nouveau tout doucement, pour pas le brusquer. Je me sépare de lui et contemple son expression : ses paupières sont relevées et ses pupilles scrutent les miennes. Sans réfléchir encore une fois, je rapproche ma main libre pour caresser sa joue tendrement. Je laisse mes doigts frôler sa peau, la sentir un peu plus, lui exprimer tout ce que je ressens.

Il fait aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner de moi et je vois aucune peur sur son visage. Je pourrais en crier de joie tellement j'en suis soulagé. Je peux enfin le toucher sans qu'il angoisse! Je peux enfin le frôler sans qu'il repense à l'incident, sans qu'il déprime, sans qu'il s'éloigne de moi avec douleur!

Je frôle sa joue plus encore. C'est d'une douceur pas possible pour un garçon. Je lui souris et il me répond. Je bouge les doigts qui sont enfermés par les siens, arrive à déplacer mon pouce pour caresser l'extérieur de sa main. Mon autre main sur sa joue s'active et se plonge lentement dans ses cheveux. Je sens son oreille sous ma paume et mon pouce se positionne sur sa tempe : je caresse celle-ci délicatement.

Je ferme les yeux, me penche sur lui et l'embrasse encore plus. Je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais en pleurer.

~xxx~

On a continué de s'embrasser comme ça jusqu'au moment où Chikako-san est rentrée. Elle nous a fait sursauter en nous lançant son habituel « Tadaima! » On s'est séparé par réflexe et Takayuki lui a répondu le « Okaeri » nécessaire. On s'est alors souri et on a éclaté de rire tous les deux. Par la suite, j'ai recommencé à jouer à Dragon Quest et mon petit ami m'a regardé jouer comme à son habitude. J'aurais pu dire sans hésitation qu'il était le plus heureux depuis l'incident, parce que moi aussi je me sentais comme ça.

Puis l'heure du diner est arrivée et on est descendu. On a mangé avec Chikako-san, Nobuo-san et Honoka comme d'habitude. Ça faisait deux semaines que j'avais emménagé dans cette maison et je m'étais plutôt bien intégré. J'avais encore l'impression d'être un invité, mais la famille me traitait quand même avec une certaine habitude. Il faut dire que je les connaissais depuis toujours, ce qui aidait vraiment à me faire sentir plus à l'aise. Tout de même, j'avais un peu l'impression de m'imposer.

On a donc mangé et j'ai pu noter que Takayuki semblait un peu plus joyeux qu'avant. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était enjoué, mais il me semblait plus souriant. J'ai donc mangé avec appétit et, pour la première fois depuis l'incident, il a fait de même. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant manger sans avoir à se forcer. Ça fait vraiment du bien de le revoir en forme, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il s'est rien passé.

Je remarque, alors que je m'apprête à me lever, que Chikako-san semble un peu nerveuse. Nobuo-san demande avec une voix douce mais ferme que moi et Takayuki restions à table. Honoka demande si elle peut rester aussi, mais sa mère lui répond que ça serait mieux pas, du coup elle rouspète un peu, mais elle se lève quand même et s'en va. Un silence inconfortable s'installe alors que mon amour regarde ses mains avec appréhension. J'ai envie de leur dire de se dépêcher, mais je me sens pas assez à ma place pour parler, alors j'attends.

Je me demande quand même de quoi ils veulent parler. On a pas vraiment discuté depuis l'incident, en fait, je sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir dire... Il y a rien à dire, il me semble, mais peut-être qu'ils veulent parler d'autre chose? Alors, pourquoi insister pour que je sois là? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Takayuki peut plus se passer de ma présence... Et merde, pourquoi ils parlent juste pas, j'en peux plus d'attendre!

- Takayuki, faut qu'on parle, entame Nobuo-san. Je sais que c'est encore difficile pour toi de parler de l'incident, mais c'est important. Est-ce que tu veux tenter une poursuite ou non?

- Tu sais, enchaine Chikako-san, si tu ne veux pas, nous ne sommes pas obligés...

Le père l'arrête en posant sa main sur la sienne et en lui lançant un regard. Moi je me tourne vers Takayuki et essaie de lire son expression. Il joue avec ses doigts et me semble énormément mal à l'aise. Un peu comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris en flagrant délit. Ils regardent tous leurs propres mains sous la gêne alors que je promène mon regard sur tout le monde. Le silence est lourd et je décide que je dois l'interrompre, parce que comme c'est là, personne va réagir.

- Je comprends pas trop les trucs compliqués, mais on s'en fout s'ils vont en tôle, non? De toute façon, je les ai déjà battus! L'important, c'est que Takayuki soit heureux, non?

Ce faisant, je décide d'être plus courageux que nécessaire et j'empoigne la main de Takayuki en dessous de la table. Je me tourne vers lui et tente encore une fois de lire son expression. Le silence reste alors que je plonge mon regard dans le sien, à la recherche d'une approbation. Tout ce que je vois, c'est de la gêne et de l'incertitude.

- Tatsumi-kun, me dit le père, je comprends ton sentiment, mais tu dois laisser Takayuki décider...

Je me retourne vers la voix et regarde le visage de Nobuo-san. Il a une mine sévère naturellement, avec ses cheveux foncés et ses yeux bruns. Takayuki tient plutôt de sa mère, physiquement comme mentalement. En ce moment, le père a une mine très sérieuse, mais pas très dure, alors que Chikako-san a une mine plus inquiète. Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur mon meilleur ami et je vois qu'il me regarde lui aussi. Je comprends tout d'un coup ce qu'il ressent au travers de ses yeux, pour une fois il me semble que je saisis enfin ce qu'il veut me dire. Il me remercie, je le vois, et il me dit qu'il va bien, qu'il va s'en sortir si je reste avec lui. On décide d'un commun accord ce qu'il va dire. Il me fait un maigre sourire, avant de regarder vers ses parents avec un air déterminé.

- Papa, maman, je veux pas tenter de poursuite. Je veux passer à autre chose, et je crois que j'y arriverai mieux comme ça.

Il sert ma main un peu plus fort et je fais de même. Je vais le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Il y aura jamais de deuxième fois.


	14. Chapter 14

_Encore merci pour les commentaires!_

_Okay, j'ai vaguement pensé d'arrêter cette histoire avec ce chapitre, mais finalement, je vais continuer. J'ai eu d'autres idées et je vous avertis, elle risque de durer longtemps, cette fic! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas!_

_Alors, sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Furuichi<strong>

- Papa, maman, je veux pas tenter de poursuite. Je veux passer à autre chose, et je crois que j'y arriverai mieux comme ça.

Je prononce cette phrase avec le plus de conviction que je peux rassembler. Je sens la main de Tatsumi dans la mienne et cela me rassure un peu, même si je dois avouer que la simple évocation de l'incident me perturbe plus que je ne le voudrais. Je pense que mon père voit mon hésitation, parce qu'il me demande :

- Tu es certain, Takayuki? Ils pourraient recommencer ou...

- Ça arrivera pas! Je les laisserai pas faire!

C'est Tatsumi qui est intervenu, coupant la phrase de mon père par le fait même. Mon petit ami affiche une expression sérieuse que je ne lui ai jamais vue, et une haine féroce est visible dans ses yeux. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle ne m'est pas destinée, elle m'effraie quand même un peu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu détester quelqu'un à ce point. En fait, je me demande s'il ne déteste pas mon agresseur plus que moi-même.

- Mais, Tatsumi-kun, intervient ma mère, tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger...

Je sens qu'il sert ma main très fort, au point où il me fait mal, et sa mâchoire se crispe. Un sentiment d'impuissance passe dans ses yeux et j'ai envie de lui dire que tout va être correct, que, même s'il n'est pas là, je pourrai me protéger, mais je n'en suis pas certain moi-même, alors je n'ose rien dire. Un silence inconfortable s'installe et je décide de l'interrompre en étant plus honnête. C'est en regardant la table et avec la voix légèrement tremblante que je m'exprime :

- Je... je peux juste pas. Faudrait que j'en parle, que je raconte ce... ce qui s'est passé, et je m'en sens pas la force.

Des larmes me viennent aux yeux, mais je les réprime du mieux que je le peux. Je sens que l'emprise de la main de Tatsumi se défait un peu et je voudrais me tourner vers lui pour lire son expression, mais je suis trop occupé à retenir mes larmes pour ce faire. Mon père intervient finalement :

- Je comprends. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, hésite pas à nous en parler, d'accord?

Je hoche la tête sans lever les yeux. Je ne suis pas en état pour parler, alors je me passe de commentaires. Je sens le regard de mon ami sur moi et j'ai envie de me tourner vers lui, mais je n'y arrive pas. Un temps long passe avant que ma mère n'intervienne sur un sujet tout à fait différent cette fois :

- Tatsumi-kun, est-ce que tu aimes Takayuki?

Je relève la tête sous la surprise et regarde mes parents. Ma mère a le regard rivé sur mon amoureux, en attente d'une réponse, alors que mon père la regarde avec un air de surprise assez semblable au mien. Toutefois, nous nous tournons tous vers mon ami d'enfance lorsqu'il prend la parole :

- Oui, plus que tout au monde.

Il a prononcé ces mots sans flancher, sans rougir et sans aucune hésitation. Moi, pour ma part, je sens que mes joues sont en feu et je laisse couler librement les larmes que je retenais jusqu'alors. Tatsumi se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire réconfortant. De sa main libre, il essuie les larmes qui tachent mes joues dans un geste empreint d'une infime douceur. Je le laisse faire sans réagir et le silence s'étire. Je ne vois plus rien d'autre que ses yeux inquiets et aimants, dans lesquels je me perds une fois de plus.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrête finalement de pleurer et me rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je me retourne vers mes parents : les deux me fixent avec inquiétude. Je leur fais un sourire au meilleur de mes capacités.

- Tu sais, me persuade ma mère, je n'ai rien contre votre relation, au contraire, si ça t'aide à t'en sortir, alors c'est tant mieux. Et puis, entre toi et moi, je m'en doutais déjà!

Sur ce, elle me fait un clin d'œil et je rougis à nouveau. Je suis bien content qu'elle accepte la vérité aussi facilement. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais leur avouer que je suis homosexuel, mais n'ayant jamais trouvé l'opportunité ni la force de le faire, je repoussais toujours le moment. Je redoute un peu ce que va me dire mon père, mais il me rassure :

- Tant que tu es heureux...

J'imagine que les circonstances ont beaucoup à voir avec la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il accepte cet aveu, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que mes parents ne sont pas contre notre relation. S'ils l'avaient été, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu le supporter.

~xxx~

Après notre petite discussion, Tatsumi et moi sommes remontés dans ma chambre. Nous nous sommes installés devant la télévision, dans le but de jouer à un jeu quelconque, mais rapidement, nous avons délaissé cette activité pour simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre. Les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée sur son épaule, j'ai repensé à cette journée mouvementée qui s'est vraiment allongée. Dire que le matin même, j'avais un plâtre, j'avais toujours peur de toucher Tatsumi et j'étais dans un état dépressif presque sans fond. Depuis, je me suis fait enlever le fameux plâtre, j'ai fait l'amour à Tatsumi, je lui ai enfin avoué que je l'aimais de manière explicite, j'ai réalisé qu'il pouvait me toucher dans une certaine mesure, j'ai décidé de ne pas tenter de poursuite judiciaire et je suis sorti du placard devant mes parents. Tant de choses se sont succédé, c'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir!

Je suis content du dénouement final. Plusieurs problèmes sont finalement réglés, et, même si je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas encore guéri, je sais au moins que cela est maintenant possible. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, à l'heure actuelle.

Je rouvre les yeux et m'éloigne légèrement de Tatsumi. Je le regarde dans les yeux, puis, sans un mot, je m'assois sur ses cuisses et entoure son cou de mes bras. Sans plus attendre, je pose ma bouche sur la sienne et entame un baiser. Doucement, tout doucement, je l'embrasse tendrement et il me répond avec la même tendresse. Je plonge ma main dans ses cheveux et approfondit un peu plus notre baiser. Il pose alors ses bras dans le bas de mon dos, et, plutôt que d'en ressentir de la peur, j'en ressens une inexprimable ivresse mêlée de soulagement. Tant que ce n'est pas sexuel, il peut me toucher! J'en pleurerais de joie!

Au bout d'un moment, je défais notre étreinte et me perds encore une fois dans ses iris. Nous restons dans cette position longuement, à nous regarder sans relâche. Je pourrais passer ma vie ici, dans ses bras, sans jamais m'en défaire. Je sens qu'il pense comme moi, parce qu'il ne fait aucun mouvement pour me laisser partir et qu'il me sert un peu plus fort.

Toutefois, toute bonne chose a une fin, et c'est avec une certaine réticence que je détourne mon regard pour lire l'heure sur mon cadran. Je réalise alors qu'il est un peu passé vingt-deux heures. Nous avons passé plusieurs heures simplement à nous embrasser et à nous enlacer sans même nous en rendre compte! Je me retourne vers Tatsumi :

- Il faudrait peut-être dormir...

Il acquiesce mais ne fait aucun mouvement pour me laisser partir. Je souris et le secoue un peu, mais il ne lâche pas prise et pose son front sur mon épaule. Il me murmure alors :

- Takayuki, je t'aime!

Je sens une certaine détresse émaner de lui, comme s'il sentait que je pourrais m'enfuir à tout instant. Pour le rassurer, je lui lance sur un ton léger :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais il faudrait quand même dormir!

Il me lance un grognement réticent et je souris un peu plus largement. Ce qu'il peut être enfantin quand il veut! Je le repousse plus fermement et le regarde avec désapprobation. Il me lance un regard de défi, mais je le lui rends avec la même vigueur et il finit par me laisser maitre de mes mouvements. J'en profite pour me lever et aller cherche un pyjama que j'enfile prestement pendant que Tatsumi fait de même.

Ensuite, je me couche en premier par habitude et il ferme la lumière avant de me rejoindre. Nous sommes dos à dos, mais je me retourne dans le lit pour lui faire face. Je passe un doigt sur sa nuque et le descends le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dans le but évident de le chatouiller. Il réagit assez fortement et se retourne pour m'empêcher de continuer. Il saisit alors ma main pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire et entrelace nos doigts. Je m'installe au creux de son cou et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Il me répond avant de relâcher ma main et de placer la sienne dans mon dos.

Emmitouflé dans sa chaleur, je me laisse aller à soupirer de bonheur. Cette nuit, peut-être, je ne ferai pas de cauchemars.


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci pour les bons commentaires et désolé pour l'attente!_

_Alors, alors, l'histoire prend à nouveau une tournure dramatique. Il fallait bien, c'est quand même du angst/hurt/comfort! Et comme disait un de mes profs, «sans problèmes il n'y a pas de littérature»! J'espère que vous allez aimer ces nouveaux développements!_

_Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Oga<strong>

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. J'ai un peu de mal à focaliser, mais au bout d'un moment, je vois des cheveux argentés. Je descends mon regard et découvre le visage de Takayuki endormi. Il a l'air tellement paisible, tellement calme! C'est peut-être la première fois depuis deux semaines que je le vois aussi insouciant. Malgré ma fatigue, j'essaie du mieux que je peux d'enregistrer cette image dans ma tête.

Puis je réalise qu'on est enlacés et je souris. Mes deux bras sont autour de sa taille et il est à moitié couché sur mon torse. Nos jambes sont entremêlées, l'une des siennes étant entre les miennes. Je bouge l'une de mes mains et tente de toucher ses cheveux pour les caresser. Mon geste le réveille, il ouvre ses yeux difficilement et rencontre les miens. Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il laisse ses paupières retomber sur ses yeux en même temps que sa tête sur mon torse. Je referme moi-même mes yeux et soupire de bonheur.

J'aimerais tellement qu'on reste comme ça, dans la chaleur de ce lit si douillet, mais le cadran sonne, annonçant une journée de plus à traverser. Je secoue doucement Takayuki pour le réveiller, mais il me murmure un très faible : « pas encore, je veux... dormir » tout simplement adorable. Je passe ma main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dans le but de le chatouiller et ainsi le réveiller. Il ronchonne, mais au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, il part à rire. Je ricane moi-même en le regardant s'époumoner. Il me supplie d'arrêter et j'accède à sa demande.

Il se soulève légèrement et plonge son regard dans le mien. En une seule seconde, l'atmosphère change. Mon sourire s'efface lentement alors qu'il se penche vers moi. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes en un simple baiser, un baiser d'habitude presque, pas vraiment passionnel mais plein d'une tendresse sans bornes. Je le sers dans mes bras avec contentement.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin. Sa bouche me quitte avec réticence et je rouvre les yeux. On se fixe un moment, puis je défais mon étreinte. Il se relève et sa chaleur me manque presque automatiquement. Je m'assois dans le lit alors qu'il se tient debout. Il fouille dans ses armoires, sort nos uniformes et lance le mien sur le lit. Avec un bâillement, je me lève et enfile mes vêtements. Je peux pas m'empêcher, pendant ma manœuvre, de loucher vers Takayuki et de l'observer se changer. Je sais pas comment je faisais avant pour le regarder faire sans être excité, mais aujourd'hui, ça me parait impossible.

Pour m'éviter d'avoir une érection gênante, je détourne le regard et finis de m'habiller. Quand j'ai terminé, je me retourne vers un Takayuki complètement rhabillé et légèrement rougissant. Se changer dans la même pièce a plus du tout le même impact sur nous depuis hier...

J'évite de me diriger vers ces souvenirs pour la même raison qu'avant et me dirige plutôt vers la porte. On se retrouve dans la cuisine en peu de temps et je m'assois à ma place habituelle. Chikako-san, Nobuo-san et Honoka sont déjà installés. Takayuki prend place à mes côtés et on entame le repas. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'ai dit hier. Dans le feu de l'action, j'ai déballé mes sentiments devant les parents de mon petit ami sans gêne, mais à tête reposée, je me sens tout de même un peu gêné. J'évite sans le vouloir leur regard et mange sans dire un mot. Je parle pas tant que ça en général pendant les repas, aussi ça passe plutôt bien.

Le matin, personne est vraiment réveillé. C'est une particularité de la famille Furuichi que j'ai remarquée : personne aime parler lorsqu'il vient de se réveiller. Même Chikako-san, qui aime bien engager la discussion, est anormalement silencieuse. Et Honoka, qui se plaint pourtant sans arrêt, est trop amorphe pour placer un mot. Nobuo-san est, quant à lui, pas très bavard en temps normal, alors le matin, c'est pire. Et Takayuki, depuis l'incident, parle jamais beaucoup. En plus, comme il a personne avec qui dialoguer, c'est pas évident.

C'est donc dans un silence plus monotone que lourd que les petits déjeuners se déroulent. Je brise jamais ce silence parce que je sais qu'ils en ont besoin pour se réveiller, et en plus, moi non plus j'aime pas trop discuter le matin. Alors aujourd'hui fait pas exception et c'est dans cette même tradition qu'on mange.

Le repas se termine sans qu'un mot ait été échangé. Chikako-san s'occupe de tout ramasser alors que Takayuki et moi remontons à l'étage. Après avoir tout pris pour l'école, on descend et on sort de la maison. On marche côte à côte en silence. La première partie du chemin, on est toujours seuls, alors j'empoigne sa main et la sers dans la mienne. Nos doigts s'entremêlent presque avec habitude. On croirait qu'on s'est tenu la main toute notre vie, tellement ça me parait normal, voire anodin.

Au fond, je m'en aperçois de plus en plus, j'ai toujours aimé Takayuki. Je m'en suis juste jamais rendu compte, parce que j'y ai jamais réfléchi, mais ça me parait tellement logique. Ça explique pourquoi je voulais toujours être avec lui, pourquoi je pensais à lui sans arrêt. Ça explique pourquoi je voulais autant le protéger de tout. En fait, je suis vraiment stupide de pas m'en être rendu compte, c'était tellement évident! Je voudrais me frapper encore une fois pour mon imbécilité, mais comme c'est peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente au monde, je me retiens. Il commence à y avoir des gens, alors je lâche sa main et fourre les miennes dans mes poches.

On passe la matinée en cours. Les gens autour parlent dans notre dos. On a jamais eu d'autres amis, depuis toujours moi et Takayuki on a que l'autre, mais depuis l'incident, c'est encore pire. Tout le monde sait qu'il se fait souvent kidnapper, c'est un secret pour personne, mais cette fois-ci, même si on a dit à personne qu'il s'agissait d'un viol, tout le monde l'a déjà plus ou moins deviné. Les rumeurs circulent et des choses ignobles se disent. Dès que je le pouvais, j'essayais de faire taire les gens en les frappant, mais ça faisait juste alimenter leur imagination, alors j'ai arrêté et je me contente de les ignorer. Je sais par contre que Takayuki s'en soucie beaucoup, il a toujours été mal à l'aise avec l'opinion des autres. Moi je m'en préoccupe pas vraiment d'habitude, mais ces temps-ci, j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Je constate que, malgré tout, mon meilleur ami a toujours peur des autres. Quand on le frôle, il a encore un mouvement de recul. Il y a que moi qui puisse le toucher sans qu'il ait peur. C'est déjà bien, mais ça fait me demander si c'est vraiment bien, au fond... Si je venais à disparaitre de sa vie, est-ce qu'il s'en remettrait?

Non, il faut pas que je pense comme ça, j'ai juré de jamais le laisser tomber! Sauf qu'en même temps, je lui apporte que des problèmes, je le sais bien, et il serait plus en sécurité s'il était pas mon ami. S'il se faisait encore violer par ma faute, je sais que je m'en remettrais pas. J'ai juré de plus me sentir coupable, mais il faut avouer que tout est quand même de ma faute. Ah, je tourne en rond encore une fois! Je suis pas bon pour ce genre de réflexions!

Je sais plus quoi faire, il me semble qu'il y a pas de solutions! Je dois rester avec lui pour le protéger, mais je suis celui qui lui apporte le danger. Dans un sens, on dirait presque que c'est calculé... Je le mets en danger, je le sauve, puis il tombe amoureux de moi et on finit ensemble. On dirait que c'est calculé, c'est presque malsain. Je sais bien que je le pousse pas dans le danger de ma propre volonté, mais tout de même, on dirait que je l'ai conditionné à m'aimer... Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre que d'être là pour lui? Ce serait bien le comble que je le lâche maintenant! Même si je lui cause des soucis, tant que j'essaie de les réparer, c'est plutôt bien, non? Et voilà que je me cherche des excuses!

La pause déjeuner arrive et me tire de mes réflexions. On monte sur le toit et on mange notre repas comme à l'habitude. C'est encore le silence entre nous et je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Dire que tout allait bien ce matin encore! C'est quoi mon but de réfléchir autant, aussi, alors que je réfléchis jamais d'habitude? Merde, pour une fois que je me mets à la réflexion, c'est juste pour tout compliquer et me sentir encore plus mal!

Takayuki coupe mes pensées encore une fois en me lançant, après avoir terminé son repas qu'il a mangé qu'à la moitié :

- Tatsumi, j'ai pensé à quelque chose...

Je le regarde avec interrogation. Je sens qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose d'assez important mais qu'il hésite.

- Je... je me sens plus à ma place dans ce lycée... En fait, je m'y suis jamais senti à ma place... et, euh, je sais pas comment te le dire, mais je pense que c'est le temps que je change d'école... Comme ça, j'arriverai peut-être à tourner la page... Tout dans ce lycée me rappelle... l'incident, et je voudrais enfin l'oublier... J'essaie peut-être juste de fuir, et ça règlera surement rien, mais j'ai envie d'essayer... Pour la première fois depuis l'incident, j'ai vraiment envie de m'en sortir.

Je reste silencieux sous la surprise. J'avais jamais pensé à ça, est-ce que ce serait la solution? Plus besoin de le lâcher, mais en même temps, je le mettrais plus en danger! J'arrêterais de me sentir coupable sans pour autant avoir à le laisser tomber. Je voudrais l'y encourager, parce que c'est la meilleure solution à mon avis, mais ce qui sort de ma bouche est complètement différent et je m'en veux dès que j'ai fini ma phrase :

- Non, je veux pas que tu partes, Takayuki, j'ai besoin de toi!

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ma tête dit une chose et mon cœur une autre? Pourquoi je peux pas juste souhaiter le bonheur de Takayuki? Pourquoi je suis aussi égoïste, aussi possessif, aussi salaud! Merde, merde, merde, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?


	16. Chapter 16

_Désolé pour l'attente! Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, et puis, bon... on s'en fout de mes excuses, non? Alors voici la suite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Furuichi<strong>

Tatsumi et moi sommes sur le toit de l'école, en train de déjeuner. Je finis la moitié de mon bento comme à l'habitude. Je songe avec lassitude que je n'ai pas encore regagné tout mon appétit. Vais-je le ravoir un jour, ou suis-je condamné à ne plus aimer manger pour le restant de ma vie?

Je mets cette interrogation de côté et me concentre sur la chose qui me tracasse depuis ce matin. C'est dans un coin de ma tête depuis un moment déjà, mais avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas le courage d'y penser sérieusement. Maintenant, je pense que j'aurai la force de mettre mon idée à exécution. Mais pour ce faire, je dois d'abord demander l'avis de mon petit ami :

- Tatsumi, j'ai pensé à quelque chose...

Il me jette un regard interrogatif et je m'explique :

- Je... je me sens plus à ma place dans ce lycée... En fait, je m'y suis jamais senti à ma place... et, euh, je sais pas comment te le dire, mais je pense que c'est le temps que je change d'école... Comme ça, j'arriverai enfin à tourner la page... Tout dans ce lycée me rappelle... l'incident, et je voudrais enfin l'oublier... J'essaie peut-être juste de fuir, et ça règlera surement rien, mais j'ai envie d'essayer... Pour la première fois depuis l'incident, j'ai vraiment envie de m'en sortir.

- Non, je veux pas que tu partes, Takayuki, j'ai besoin de toi!

Je reste un moment abasourdi par la véhémence de sa réplique et je me retourne vers lui. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens et, pour la première fois depuis hier, j'ai peur de lui. Une terrible angoisse me prend au cœur alors que je constate toute sa possessivité, toute sa violence. J'ai tendance à l'oublier, mais c'est un délinquant, il utilise ses poings plus souvent que sa tête. Je sais bien qu'il ne les utilisera jamais contre moi, mais tout de même, depuis l'incident, les choses ont changé. Ses yeux me rappellent ceux de mon agresseur, cette nuit-là, qui me regardait avec un désir animal, brutal. J'ai beau me dire que c'est mon meilleur ami, mon amoureux, qu'il ne me fera aucun mal, je suis quand même effrayé.

Tatsumi fait un geste vers moi et, sans le vouloir, j'ai un mouvement de recul. Je pensais que j'avais au moins réglé mon problème de peur avec lui! Je vois bien sur son expression qu'il est blessé par ce geste, et je sens la culpabilité empoigner mon cœur. Il ne me laisse toutefois pas le temps de réfléchir plus : il s'approche à nouveau de moi et, cette fois-ci, je ne réagis pas. Il me fait tomber sur le dos et monte à califourchon sur moi. J'ai peur, affreusement peur, mais je ne dis rien. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, je n'ai pas le droit de reculer maintenant!

Mes yeux se ferment avec vigueur et je m'offre tout à lui. Mon cœur bat la chamade sous la tension et j'attends avec impatience qu'il fasse quelque chose. Tatsumi, je t'en prie, embrasse-moi, caresse-moi ou relâche-moi, mais fais quelque chose! Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et me murmure :

- Takayuki, tu m'appartiens, okay? T'as pas le droit de t'en aller, t'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? Je... Je t'aime, Takayuki!

Sur ce, je le sens se déplacer et déposer sa bouche sur la mienne. J'essaie de répondre à son baiser, mais c'est le vide dans ma tête. Je sens des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Tout ce que je vois, sous mes paupières fermées, c'est le sourire sadique de mon agresseur. Je ne suis pas guéri. J'ai été stupide de croire l'inverse. Je ne suis pas guéri et je fais souffrir Tatsumi. C'est ma faute si on en est rendu là. Si je ne l'avais pas embrassé la première fois, notre relation serait restée celle que nous avions auparavant et Tatsumi ne souffrirait pas autant.

Il relâche ma bouche et je l'entends se relever. Bientôt je ne sens plus du tout sa présence sur moi. Je garde les yeux fermés un moment, puis je me relève un peu et essuie mes larmes. Alors que je me remets de peine et de misère de mes émotions, un bruit de collision me parvient jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lève la tête et aperçois Tatsumi, près du mur, qui frappe celui-ci avec ses poings. Un coup, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre. Je rassemble finalement le courage pour me relever et m'approcher.

Je reste à une distance respectable et regarde mon petit ami s'acharner sur le béton. Ses mains sont déjà en sang, mais il continue de frapper. Il frappe et frappe, comme s'il tuait à répétition mon agresseur, et je vois dans ses yeux que c'est exactement ce à quoi il pense. Je voudrais intervenir, mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne le reconnais pas. Il me fait infiniment peur, il est la colère et la violence incarnée. Son jugement est tellement voilé par la haine que je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il pourrait me faire du mal sans le vouloir.

C'est en ce moment que je réalise enfin que Tatsumi aussi est traumatisé par l'incident. Il m'a vu alors que je venais de me faire violer, il n'a pas pu me sauver à temps, tout cela a laissé des marques indélébiles dans son esprit. C'est sans compter que, depuis tout ce temps-là, il est là pour moi. Pas une seule fois il ne s'est plaint, pas une seule fois il ne s'est laissé aller. Contrairement à moi qui me laissais sombrer dans ma tristesse, lui n'a pas eu la chance d'exprimer ses émotions. C'est peut-être bien la seule façon pour lui de se défouler.

Je décide donc de ne pas intervenir. Au bout d'un moment, je suis tout de même inquiet : ses mains doivent être dans un sale état depuis le temps qu'il frappe. Alors que je tergiverse sur la réaction la plus utile à prendre en ce moment, ses poings retombent enfin le long de son corps. Il reste immobile, sans un son ni un mouvement. Je ne suis pas capable de lire son expression : la haine et la colère l'ont complètement quitté, il ne reste plus aucune émotion dans ses traits.

Je me positionne entre le mur et lui et lève le regard sur son visage. On dirait qu'il ne me voit pas du tout. Ses yeux sont complètement dans le vague, comme s'il regardait une chose qui m'est invisible. Doucement, tout doucement, je pose mes doigts sur sa joue. Il réagit enfin : son visage se crispe légèrement sous ma caresse et son regard se pose enfin sur moi. J'en profite alors pour prendre ses deux mains dans les miennes. Je les approche de ma bouche et commence à en lécher le sang qui coule. Il me regarde faire sans rien ajouter. Le gout n'est pas très appétissant en soi, mais je m'attarde quand même pour bien étendre la salive – il s'agit d'une bonne méthode pour désinfecter, apparemment, et je n'ai rien de mieux pour l'instant.

Lorsque j'ai fini, je laisse retomber ses mains et le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Il ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Il commence sérieusement à me faire peur : je ne suis pas habitué à le voir exprimer si peu d'émotion. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il est si peu expressif tout d'un coup, mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. J'empoigne son visage de mes deux mains, encore une fois très doucement, mais il n'a toujours aucune réaction. J'appelle son prénom à voix basse, jusqu'au moment où il me voit enfin. Soudainement, ses yeux s'inondent d'émotions, mais je n'arrive pas à bien saisir lesquelles exactement. La peur, le soulagement, l'amour, la honte? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais une chose m'est évidente : il me semble au bord des larmes.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, maintenant que j'y pense. J'ai toujours été celui de nous deux qui pleurait. Lui, même petit, retenait toujours ses larmes. Un vrai homme ne pleure pas, c'est ce qu'il répétait. Pourtant il veillait sur moi qui pleurais sans jamais me le reprocher. Je pleurais pour deux, toujours, je pleurais sa part de peine. Encore maintenant, mon visage s'inonde de ses larmes, de celles qu'il n'a jamais pu verser. Je le regarde et je pleure sans vraiment comprendre.

Puis il me fait un sourire, un doux sourire. Je n'en pleure que plus fort. Pourquoi est-il toujours celui qui me console? Pourquoi, même quand il est celui qui souffre, essuie-t-il mes larmes avec un sourire? Comment peut-il être aussi fort, alors que je craque toujours?

Je me laisse glisser sur le sol et il suit mon mouvement. Ma tête trouve son chemin jusque dans son cou, où je pleure de nouveau à chaudes larmes. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras, caresse mes cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, j'essaie d'articuler ce qui me reste sur le cœur :

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me consoles toujours? Pourquoi c'est encore moi qui pleurs, alors que... alors que c'est toi qui souffres!

Il ne me répond pas, mais ramène mon visage proche du sien pour me regarder dans les yeux. J'arrête de pleurer et je contemple un moment ses pupilles. Je comprends, maintenant, je comprends enfin. C'est pour lui que je pleure. Comme il n'en est pas capable, je le fais à sa place. Il me demande, sur un ton qui se veut doux :

- Takayuki, changer d'école te permettrait vraiment de guérir?

Je baisse le regard sans répondre. Je ne sais pas, il y a de bonnes chances pour que ça ne règle rien du tout. Qu'en sais-je exactement? Peut-être même que ça va être pire qu'avant!

- On s'appellera tous les jours, qu'il ajoute à voix basse. On pourra se voir pendant les weekends. Tu pourras venir me voir et j'irai te voir des fois aussi. Tu viendras passer du temps chez moi pendant les vacances du jour de l'An, la Golden Week et les vacances d'été.

- On... on pourrait partir ensemble, non? Que je propose d'une voix tremblante.

Il ricane doucement et me répond :

- Takayuki, j'ai pas le niveau pour aller nulle part ailleurs, tu sais bien!

- On pourrait essayer de trouver une école qui t'accepterait...

- Takayuki, regarde-moi!

Je lève le regard enfin et rencontre de nouveau le brun de ses yeux. Dire que c'est moi qui ai d'abord proposé de partir et je suis maintenant celui qui ne veut plus! Reprends-toi, Takayuki! Tu veux guérir, oui ou non? Je secoue la tête légèrement, puis je lui réponds enfin :

- Tatsumi, t'es mieux de pas me tromper, okay?

Il empoigne mon visage doucement, le rapproche du sien, puis me murmure, juste avant de m'embrasser :

- Idiot, je veux personne d'autre que toi.


End file.
